Charlotte's Tumbling Time Travel: Homebound
by Diana2122
Summary: In the sixth story about Lottie she finally arrives at what is supposed to be her new home, Lallybroch. However, unexpected obstacles come before her and she has trouble feeling that she belongs there. Warning: May contain spanking of a child/teenager.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Charlotte's Tumbling Time Travel: Homebound**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters on "Outlander", I'm only borrowing them for the story.**

 **Author's notes: Hi everyone! I want to take the opportunity to thank you all for your encouraging reviews. They're what keeps me writing. Them as well my own muse of course since I really love writing the stories about Lottie. This is the sixth story about her and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Merry Christmas to you all!**

* * *

 **Chapter one**

The three people travelled on horseback towards the place called Lallybroch. It wasn't far now and the copper haired girl smacked her lips and gently urged her grey horse forward with her heels. The red haired scotsman with his English wife rode ahead of her, showing the way.

What if she wouldn't like living at Lallybroch? Every step the two big horses took brought Lottie, Jamie and Claire closer and closer to Jamie's family home. Jamie and Claire rode together on Donas' broad back while Lottie rode Seoc alone. He was used to her as rider and she hadn't allowed anyone else to mount him yet. Jamie had obviously begun to see their arrival in his mind because he chose to gallop the horses more frequently now than the day before on the road. They crossed green fields, travelled narrow forest trails as well as broader dirt roads. Sometimes they chatted about all sorts of things: like what the 20th century was like with its machines and inventions or what Claire's upbringing had been like with her uncle Lamb as her guardian. But sometimes they travelled in silence too. That gave Lottie the opportunity to think about what was about to happen in her life. She was heading to her future home. She was excited but at the same time a little apprehensive about that now that it was around the corner.

"Jamie? What's Lallybroch like?" she asked as they trotted across a grassy meadow.

He didn't answer and she glanced his way worriedly. He seemed caught up in deep thoughts and hadn't heard her question.

"Jamie," Claire woke him up from his reverie.

"Aye," he said and looked back at her in surprise. "Did ye say something, Sassenach?"

She grinned at him and shook her head.

"No, but Lottie just spoke to you. Where is your mind? You seem a million miles away."

Jamie scratched his chin awkwardly.

"I was jist thinkin about coming home. And of Jenny. There have been rumors regarding what Randall did to her." He glanced at Lottie. "We dinnae need to speak of it right now though. What was it that ye asked, lass?"

Lottie cleared her throat.

"I just wanted to know what Lallybroch is like. Can you tell me about it."

"Aye, of course. As you ken Lallybroch is my family home, where I grew up as a lad. Its given name is actually Broch Tuarach, but it's called Lallybroch. It was given its nickname by the locals."

"Broch Tuarach means the north...tower, right?" Lottie asked enthusiastically. She understood Gaelic well enough but she was still practicing her speaking. She was very eager to improve her speaking skills, especially now that she knew she was going to live at Lallybroch surrounded by scots. And she wanted Jamie to be proud of her Gaelic.

"The north _facing_ tower, aye," he gently corrected her. At seeing her confused expression he added, "the door faces the north."

She grinned at him.

"Oh."

"Lallybroch belonged to my father and was passed on to me when he died. It's a small estate with only about 60 tenants."

"Tenants?"

Claire chuckled seated behind Jamie on Donas.

"Didn't you pay attention in history class?" she asked. "Don't you remember that people rented land from a lord in the 18th century?"

Lottie wrinkled her forehead in thought. It seemed familiar.

"I think so."

"Aye, it's true. The tenants dinnae own their own land. The land belongs to the lord of Broch Tuarach and they farm it and pay rent as well as a portion of their crops to us."

"60 tenants must be quite many. I mean, that's a lot of people," said Claire.

But Jamie shook his red haired head.

"Nay, Lallybroch is a small estate. 6o tenants isn't much at all. It is common for estates to have more than that. But we've always been content, and it's nice to ken all tenants by name and where they live. "

Lottie was looking forward to seeing Lallybroch. She felt a picture begin to form in her head but she mentally prepared herself for it not being accurate. Expectations from one's head rarely were.

"Dinnae look so worrit, lass," Jamie encouraged her. "You're going to love Lallybroch, I'm sure. It's a beautiful place with rich ground and good fishing nearby, if ye find that entertaining?"

"I think so," she said.

"It's also surrounded by forest where one can go for walks, or play, as well as hunt. There's plenty of red deer in the forest and if ye move quietly when tramping through the forest you can come across them. There are also plenty of animals on the farm, and I ken ye love animals."

Lottie smiled and nodded. She felt happiness fill her just at the mere mention of animals.

"What animals do you have?"

Jamie stretched both arms above his head and groaned from having been in the saddle for so long.

"Oh, it be my sister Jenny's merino sheep. They're her prized possessions the loud mouthed things," he wrinkled his nose in dislike. " There are also goats and horses and some cows. And it's likely that there are some kittens running around practicing their hunting skills right about now."

They continued on as Jamie described Lallybroch to them. Claire seemed excited by the prospects of living there and the closer they got the more Lottie started to share that feeling.

"How much longer is it now?" she later asked for the third time in about half an hour.

"Och, an hour maybe," Jamie answered with a smile.

They were now surrounded by trees, travelling a forest trail with squirrels occasionally scurrying up and down tree trunks around them, while making little chirping sounds. Every living thing around them wore an intense color green. The kind of green that things coming to life again in the spring after a long winter wore.

"Look! See how cute they are," Lottie whispered excitedly, pointing at the mischievous squirrels. This was definitely her element and she could see it was Jamie's too. The serenity of the forest outside Lallybroch was amazing. The morning air felt damp in there and the sun was finding its way in through openings in the trees and shrubberies here and there. Lottie inhaled the fresh air and leaned back in the saddle, letting Seoc simply follow Jamie's horse on his own accord for a while.

After little more than half an hour's travelling the narrow forest trail they exited the forest and came out in the open field again. Jamie's features became darker once more. Something was weighing on his mind again. Lotte lead Seoc to follow Donas up a green hill. Up on the ridge they halted and Lottie steered to the side to come to a stop next to them.

"What is it?" she asked.

Then she saw it. A three-story manor of natural grey stone. Its roof the proud owner of multiple chimneys, indicating there being several stoves and fireplaces in the house. There were several smaller buildings clustered about the manor and an archway proudly serving as an entryway onto the premises. White smoke came from one of the chimneys signalling that someone was home.

"Lallybroch," said Jamie and took in the sight of his family home.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Lottie heard herself say. It had not been her intention to say it out loud, but she truly meant her words. The area around Lallybroch was lush and beautiful and it was apparent that animals weren't scarce at all around the farm. Sheep were grazing on the meadow right outside the stone wall and their constant bleating was heard from the distance. The place looked and even smelled like a real home.

* * *

They followed the path leading up to the house. It had been four years since Jamie had seen his beloved sister and Lottie expected him to be met with a warm welcome. She figured there would probably be tears and hugs and kisses and she was excited to see him happy and wrapped in his sister's embrace. Somehow she imagined her being taller than Jamie, since he was so tall and she was his older sister and all.

She was surprised in more ways than one when they passed under the archway and entered the yard. They were met by a petite, short woman with brown and braided hair put up in a bun. She wore a dress and had a small boy running around her beige skirts. The sibling reunion didn't resemble anything Lottie had hoped for though. Jamie's sister did indeed embrace him, just like she had thought, but everything else ended up being quite different than she had imagined. The woman, Jenny as her name was, soon actually started threatening Jamie after he questioned who the boy's father was. Lottie wasn't sure why Jamie had suddenly grown such a deep frown at the sight of the child or why he spoke to his sister with such sharp tone but she was sure he had a good reason for it. Jenny, however, couldn't possibly have a good reason for her behaviour.

"Do I have to do what I did when we were bairns, then?" she suddenly asked with hands on her hips. "Grab ye by the balls to make ye stand still and listen to me."

"Now ye're trying to shame me in front of my wife," Jamie hissed and leaned closer to his sister's face.

Neither Lottie nor Claire had been introduced by Jamie yet and Claire mostly kept quiet during the reunion of the two siblings. Lottie figured she probably did so out of politeness, unlike Lottie herself whose reason for being quiet was more shock at Jenny's behavior than politeness. And when Claire finally spoke up then Jamie's sister chose to insult her too.

"Tell that trollop to keep her neb out of my business."

Those were Jennys words and Lottie just couldn't believe her ears or eyes. How could this woman act this way when her brother and his wife had finally come home? It was unthinkable. No, it was unforgivable, that's what it was.

"Jamie, please," Claire tried to calm him but to no effect.

Jenny then started to lecture Jamie about his demeanor as well as his absence the last four years while he stood with his arms crossed, wearing much the same expression that she had worn a few minutes earlier. It wasn't difficult to see they were brother and sister.

"Whose child is the boy?!" Jamie finally demanded, interrupting his sister's babbling.

"Mine," a voice spoke from behind them. Everyone's attention turned to the archway.

A kind faced man in his mid twenties stood there. He had brown hair and wore a lopsided grin that told everyone he found the scene in front of him a little entertaining. When he moved Lottie glanced down and noticed the detail that made him stand out in a crowd. His right leg was a wooden one.

He exchanged a few words of pleasantries with Jamie and embraced him. Then he turned to Claire and Lottie.

"Aaand this would be..?"

"The trollop. Otherwise known as Claire Fraser," Claire smiled with a pointed look at Jamie's sourlooking sister.

Ian's gaze then turned to Lottie. He seemed curious as to who she was and he waited patiently for her to introduce herself. After a moment's silence Jamie's eyebrows shot up expectantly and when she still didn't speak he shifted to looking more uncomfortable.

"Introduce yerself to my sister and brother in law, lass. Don't be rude."

Lottie snorted. As if she didn't already know that introducing oneself was a sign of politeness. She cast a glare at Jenny, threw her coppery braid over her left shoulder and crossed her arms stubbornly. Claire approached her from the side and nudged her side gently. Lottie could sense Claire was now concerned about her. She sighed with resignation and stepped up to Ian and bowed her head respectfully to him. She let her knees bend slightly in an improvised curtsy.

"Lottie Dawson, sir."

He offered her that warm and understanding smile of his and also inclined his head slightly at her.

"Happy to meet yer acquaintance, miss. And welcome to Lallybroch."

"Thank you."

It was actually nice to hear someone say the word welcome because she hadn't been so sure they were wanted at Lallybroch a few minutes ago. She turned and once again glared at the source of her feelings of unwelcomeness. Jenny met her gaze but she didn't smile. She just kept the same cranky expression on her face and Lottie didn't approach her but simply remained in her place.

"What's wrong, Lottie?" Claire asked her anxiously and wrapped her shoal tighter around her own slender shoulders. "Are you not feeling all right?"

"Or perhaps my brother's ill manners have accidentally infected the lass," Jenny snorted with raised brows and a sideways look.

"Jenny," Ian admonished his wife carefully.

"Ill manners?!" Lottie flared. She felt like a pot that couldn't keep from boiling over any longer. "I'm ill mannered when she's the one treating people like dirt? I can't believe this."

Jenny's mouth dropped open. She put one hand on her hip and turned to her brother with a look of disbelief.

"Charlotte Dawson," Jamie admonished. "Ye apologize to my sister. You dinnae have the right to judge what ye dinnae understand, lass."

Lottie felt confused and angry. What didn't she understand? Jenny had been insulting and hurtful since the moment they arrived and now Jamie was accusing _her_ of being rude. She only wanted to stand up for him and Claire and now herself as well. That's what people should do when under attack.

"I'm supposed to apologize for her rudeness?" she said with mock incredulity.

"You will be apologizing for your words to her," Jamie explained with somewhat gritted teeth. It was apparent he was close to losing his patience.

Ian cleared his throat and hobbled into the middle of the small crowd. He picked up his young son and held him in his arms. The little boy, Jamie, glanced around worriedly at the new faces surrounding him.

"Well now, perhaps we can just agree that there have been many tempers allowed to rule here and let this go? Let's go in the house and start a fresh in there. I'm sure Claire will want to freshen up soon and ye'll all need something to eat and drink." Ian gazed curiously at Lottie. "And I'm sure there's a story for us about these two new people in yer life, Jamie. I for one am all ears."

 **To be continued**

 **A/N: Please let me know what you thin if this latest update. It would be very much appreciated. Again, Merry Christmas to you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Charlotte's Tumbling Time Travel Series

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters on Outlander, I'm only borrowing them for the story.

 **Author's notes:** Hi everyone! Thank you for your feedback through your reviews. They were very appreciated. Regarding whether or not I intend to take Lottie to France and meet Fergus; it certainly isn't impossible. I would love to write a story with both Lottie and Fergus in it. However, I don't think it will be the next one after Homebound.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Lottie was shown to the room that was to be hers. It was on the first floor, on the same floor as Jamie and Claire's bedroom, on Jamie's demand. She was glad he wished for her to stay close to them but she was less excited about being told to stay in her room while the adults talked in the parlour.

"Why can't I stay?" she asked with a frown as she was told to follow the housekeeper Mrs. Crook to her room.

Jamie pursed his lips at her and leaned closer.

"Because I said so. Now go with Mrs. Crook, lass."

Lottie felt hurt and must have shown it too because Jamie then softened his tone and said in a low voice:

"I'll come get ye when we're done talking and show you around."

Claire who seemed eager to avoid more things going wrong in one day cast a pleading look her way.

"Please, Lottie, go on. We'll see you soon," she said.

Lottie reluctantly followed the old croon of a housekeeper up a flight of stairs to the first floor, all the while glancing back at the group of adults as they sat down by the fireplace for drinks and talking. She deliberately lumbered through the corridor as loudly as she could to cause disturbance to the ones downstairs and when Mrs. Crook held the door open for her she burst into the room and dropped her bag onto the wooden floorboards with a crash.

"Spirited wee thing, ye are," the housekeeper mumbled as she passed Lottie.

But when Lottie looked up a small smile spread across her rosy lips. There was something adorable about the room. Everything seemed to be slightly smaller than usual. A narrow but soft looking bed was placed inside a small nook between the walls, and a petite table with two almost delicate looking chairs stood by the window. A small fireplace was to the right when entering and even though it wasn't lit at the moment Lottie could still imagine it warming the room nicely when needed.

"It's a little chilly in here now, since ye weren't expected, but I can make a fire and have yer room warmed up in no time, if ye wish?"

Lottie wasn't listening. She silently tread into the room and stopped by the window. Placing both hands on the deep window sill she gazed outside at her new home. The beauty of the sight made her eyes ache and she placed her knee on the stone sill and climbed up. The window projected outward from the main wall of the house and created a perfect sitting area of a window bay inside the room. She leaned her back against the wall and sighed absentmindedly. When she turned her head she found Mrs. Crook staring confoundedly at her perched form in the window. The old woman soon found her voice again and clucked her tongue at her.

"This willnae do," she said sternly, and continued to open up the doors of a sturdy looking closet next to the bed and take out clean sheets.

Lottie simply smiled at her and felt her bad mood dissipate further.

"This be the guest room," Mrs. Crook continued. "T's not the best room but I suppose it'll have to do since my Laird insisted that ye stay on this floor."

"It's the perfect room for me," Lottie said with a content grin. She took a swirl in the center of the room and then came to a stop facing Mrs. Crook. The woman gasped as Lottie then grabbed the white sheets from her hands and began making the bed herself while in her own private state of euphoria.

"That may be so, according to you, lass. But I still insist ye let me do my job, which is see to the needs of the people in this house," she said and grabbed the edge of the sheet again, waiting expectantly.

Lottie met her stern glare.

"Huh?"

"T's my duty to see to the changing of these sheets," she clarified.

Lottie looked down at her hands and noticed Mrs. Crook's tight hold on the sheets.

"Oh! Sorry! Of course, I didn't mean to…" she began but then decided that just stepping away was the best course of action and took her own advice, letting the old woman see to her duties.

* * *

Lottie had just unpacked her belongings and started to feel bored when there was a knock on her door. When she answered the door Jamie stood outside, peering casually at her. She tried to tell if he was still annoyed with her from earlier, but he didn't seem to be. He looked like he was back to normal again.

"So, are ye all settled in here, lass? How'd you like yer room?" he said and entered to have a look around.

"It's homey," she said. "I love it."

He grinned at her choice of expression and nodded, red curls bobbing.

"Good. I hoped it would fit ye."

"It does," she assured him. "Like a glove actually."

Jamie then took Lottie for a tour around Lallybroch like he had promised he would. Starting with the inside of the main house they worked their way from the top second floor where Jamie pointed at a door and explained that it lead to Ian and Jenny's bedchamber. He also pointed at two other doors. One of them used to be his as a boy and the other used to be Jenny's but they were now both used as guest rooms when visitors arrived.

"Where did your parents sleep?"

"In the Laird's room on the first floor. That's where Claire and I will be sleeping."

They descended the stairs to the first floor and Jamie took the lead through the corridor decorated with family portraits on the walls. He gently pushed the door open to the room opposite Lottie's and held it open so she could enter first. It was bigger than her room, like she had expected. Blue wallpaper with large leafs covered the walls and a bed big enough for a couple to sleep in covered a big part of the floor space. The fireplace was big and on the mantelpiece stood four empty vases and some brass candlesticks with already used candles in them.

"Here's the Laird's room, " he said and remained standing at the door as she tripped lightly around the room.

Lottie ran her hand over the surface of the small table in the corner of the room and beamed back at Jamie. She liked the idea of him and Claire staying in this beautiful room. They certainly deserved it.

On the bottom floor lay the parlor, which Lottie had already seen in haste before she had been sent upstairs. The bottom floor also held the dining room where the family ate all meals. One could enter the big hall from both rooms as well as from the library and the drawing room. Lottie found herself marvelling at all the books on the bookshelves in the library as well at the big desk that stood there embellished by the fancy globe that was on it.

"I could never read this many books, " she said quietly as she slowly traversed past two shelves while inspecting the titles on the back of several musty books. "Have you read all these?"

"No, not all of them. But many yes. I enjoy reading, as did my father. He spent many hours in that chair going over ledgers. And when he wasn't doing that he would read a book for his own pleasure."

Lottie wrinkled her nose and tensed her shoulders.

"Ye dinnae like to read?" Jamie asked surprised.

The subject had never come up between them, perhaps because Lottie had actively avoided it, and she didn't like talking about it now either. But she turned around to face him anyway. He had taken a seat in the chair by the desk with elbows supported against the surface and wore a look of curiosity on his face. She shrugged.

"Not really."

She continued to move around the room until she reached the window and took a look outside. Out there in the yard was Jenny tending to the laundry.

"I like the stories in books but I never feel like sitting down to read by myself. My father used to read a lot though. Sometimes he'd read aloud to me. I liked that, but I think he secretly hoped I would want more and start to read more on my own. But I never did. But I do remember stories that have been read to me, and I'm good at telling them to others afterwards," she said with a smile, recalling back to when she used to show off that skill of hers to her father. As Lottie started to feel the memory of him affect her she pushed it aside for the time being and focused on the present.

"Was your father very strict?" she asked.

"Some would say he was," Jamie answered her steadily. "But I would describe him as fair. As long as one followed his rules and worked idly he would be satisfied but if ye didnae...well, let's jist say being bent over this desk wasnae a very unfamiliar position for me as a lad. I've walked out the door to this room on many occasions with a sore backside."

"Doesn't sound that different from my own father actually," Lottie said, involuntarily getting back to him again. "Accept he wouldn't have punished me that way but he was very set on rules being rules and they weren't supposed to be broken lightly."

God, she missed him. Jamie came to stand beside her by the window. He put a hand around her slender shoulders and hugged her for a few seconds before taking a seat in the window bay and blocking her view of the yard. He looked at her with a serious look in those blue eyes of his and she winced a little.

"She doesn't like me," Lottie said somberly and bit her bottom lip. She suddenly became aware of how much it hurt that Jamie's sister seemed to dislike her so. But she quickly reminded herself that the feeling was mutual, and that made her feel a little better. "Mrs. Murray," she clarified, deliberately choosing the formal name to call Jamie's sister by.

"What happened when we arrived had nothing to do with you, lass. My sister doesn't ken ye yet, that's all."

Lottie tried to turn away but Jamie kept a large hand steadily on her shoulder, telling her they weren't yet finished with the subject.

"She said I was ill mannered and it's not true and she practically attacked you and Claire as soon as we all walked through the gate. She's not glad you're back to take over Lallybroch, in fact she probably wants us to leave again so she and her husband can keep running it…" she speculated freely until Jamie put up a hand and gave her an exasperated look.

"Lottie. I didnae want to hear ye make such accusations against my sister. The two of ye havena even had the chance to get acquainted yet."

Lottie scoffed and raised her eyebrows. She didn't need to get to know Jenny to be able to tell what kind of person she was. Bossy and dominating and didn't think of anyone but herself. Jamie seemed to notice her unchangeable attitude and squinted at her.

"Ye got the wrong impression earlier, I want to make that clear," he said with a slightly tightened voice. "Jenny was angry at me, not you. Claire behaved in a way that my sister and brother in law aren't used to when she stepped into the middle of our argument earlier. That's why Jenny directed acrimony her way too. Now, ye're reading too much into everything, a leannan, and ye need to stop it. I expect ye to show Jenny respect and try to forget yer first meeting. Start anew now."

Lottie shrugged, an expression Jamie wasn't very used to and didn't care much for either. But it was her way of not refusing to do what he said and not make a promise either because that would be lying, which he didn't stand for at all.

"She's not happy I'm here, I know that much. I can see it in her eyes."

Jamie sighed and put his hands on his knees.

"She will be, dianne worry, lass. She's gonna love ye as soon as she gets to know you."

"What did you tell them about me? About where I come from," she asked a bit worriedly. How would someone like Jenny react to time travelling?

"Jenny can never ken anything about you and Claire being from the 20th century. It's not possible to tell her or Ian about travelling through the stones."

"Why not?" Lottie asked. It had certainly worked to tell Jamie about it. But then again, _he_ was a good person.

"Because it would be too difficult for them to believe. T's asking too much of people."

Lottie found that difficult to fully understand. She had always wanted to tell Jamie where she was from but Claire had stopped her for a long time. When they finally told him he had taken it well, like she had thought he would.

"Believe me, lass," Jamie insisted like he had read her mind again, " It is too much to ask. My sister has never left this farm for a longer time. She has never travelled. Now perhaps t's asking a lot of ye, since ye're only twelve and since ye've travelled so far yerself, to truly understand the difficulty of it all. But you must try."

"I won't tell them," she conceded.

"Good. As far as my family's concerned Claire is from England and ye're an English runaway from an orphanage in Inverness. Placed there after yer father died. Which is the truth after all."

Lottie nodded. It was good to know that people around her had as much true information about her as was possible to avoid having to lie. She didn't like lying to people about who she was. At least now most of the information the people around her had was the truth.

* * *

After Jamie had showed her the house then he and Lottie headed outside. He showed her the stables and Seoc's future stall as well all Lallybrochs animals. The pigs were held in a pig pen in the yard and the horses were either in the stables or in the paddock where they either grazed or were being broken in. The farm had a few milking cows and then there were Jenny's Merino sheep in an enclosed pasture of their own.

It was great to spend time with Jamie alone, without his family being in the way demanding his attention. Lottie held his arm and he patted her head now and then. It made her feel like a little kid which she usually didn't like at all, but right now she didn't mind. She relished the attention from him. When they returned to the main house Jamie started making psst psst sounds while he looked in every direction.

"What are you doing now?" Lottie laughed.

He gave her a crooked grin.

"There ain't no kittens this spring."

It was Jenny who called to them from over by the laundry line where she was busy shaking a newly washed shirt and then hanging it up to dry in the sun.

Lottie felt her face go long as disappointment hit. No kittens. She had longed to see them since Jamie mentioned that Lallybroch might have kittens. She had forgotten all about it not being for certain.

"There are puppies though, that is if that'll suffice," Jenny continued and pointed in the direction of the barn.

"Well now, that might be something, huh?" Jamie said to Lottie.

Lottie wasn't sure how to respond to this exciting news. She managed a strangled noise of excitement from her mouth and pulled on Jamie's arm to get him going immediately.

"Let's go!" she shouted.

"I'll be along soon, lass. You go ahead."

Shortly thereafter Lottie sat cross legged on the hayfilled floor in the barn, cradling three border collie puppies when Jamie slowly opened the creaking door and entered. Lottie couldn't tear her eyes from the three adorable creatures who were constantly licking her arms and face. All of a sudden one of them fell asleep and slid down from her arm and landed in her lap where it continued to sleep peacefully.

"According to Jenny the mother apparently belonged to one of our tenants," Jamie said and sat down on his haunches next to her. "He was old and died and his neighbors brought the dog here where she delivered the puppies a month ago." The mother lay watching over her pups on Lottie's right side and Jamie reached and fondly scratched her furry neck.

Lottie met mother dog's deep brown eyes and gave her a pitying look.

"I wonder if she misses her owner," she murmured. "Maybe she loved him or her very much and is grieving now. I mean just imagine, all alone in the world with three babies to look after. Can't be easy for her."

"No, I imagine it ain't," Jamie answered her seriously. "But we'll look after her and her puppies until they're old enough to part from her. Then they'll be sold to good homes."

Lottie jerked.

"Sold? Why can't they stay here?"

"Because we already have two dogs that guard the farm, lass: Bran and Luke, and two sheepdogs: Mars and Elphin, and we dinna need more. I've told ye before that ye only have what ye need on a farm when it comes to animals. They all need to contribute something. And four more dogs simply wouldn't."

Lottie understood this but she didn't like the idea of the puppies having to part from their mother, nor from her either. She had already begun getting attached to them. Jamie let her stay out with the dogs a little while longer but then she had to come inside for dinner. It was difficult to put them back in their basket in the corner of the stall, but she did it and closed the door behind her as she headed to the house.

* * *

Lottie woke up early the next morning, before the Lallybroch rooster crowed, and stretched her arms high above her head. She had been given a white cotton nightgown to wear to bed and now she hurried to get out of it and into an old pair of brown breeks and a white shirt that she had snatched from the laundry line the day before. Her own skirt needed washing after the trip and there had not been time for that yet. She also wanted something more comfortable than a gown or skirt to wear when moving around the farm, which was what she planned to do before everyone else awoke. She wanted the chance to explore a bit on her own.

When Lottie heard the chirpy song of the morning birds outside she hurried to fling it open. The moment her green eyes set upon the morning view of Lallybroch premises she was in love. Again. She found the beauty of the scenery almost breathtaking. There were trees, pastures, fields as far as she could see, and everything was so very green and lush and calm. She couldn't believe this was going to be her home from now on. She had thought she would never have a real home again after her father died in the war. At least not until she herself was an adult with her own house. And now here she was, looking out across her new home. She stood almost transfixed for a while, and just enjoyed looking, until she thought she'd better get a move on. She was just about to leave her position by the window and head for the door when she was interrupted by a knock.

"Oh, no," she sighed, but moved to open the door nonetheless. Outside in the otherwise empty hallway stood Mrs. Crook with a gown draped over her left arm. She formally informed her that Mrs. Murray had said she was to wear the gown to breakfast which would be served in the dining room.

Lottie closed the door in silence and stood holding the gown in her arms, gaped at it. It was a simple blue and green kirtle gown with laced front opening, and it felt almost heavy to hold. She looked at it with a deep frown. She didn't really mind the gowns and skirts that girls and women wore in the 18th century, but she sometimes missed wearing breeks, and this morning her mind had been set on wearing a pair for a change. She had imagined being able to run without having to lift a skirt first. Another knock once again interrupted her thoughts and the door opened from the outside this time and Mrs. Crook poked her head in again.

"I forgot the bonnet, miss. Begging pardon. Here ye are."

She handed Lottie a beige, ugly as hell bonnet and closed the door again. Lottie heard her retreating footsteps in the hallway and stood eyes fixed on the horrid thing in her hands. A picture of herself wearing it and looking like a seven year old little girl entered her mind and made her want to shriek.

"There is no way I'm wearing this," she growled and dropped gown and bonnet in a heap on the floor. The door banged shut behind her as she headed down to breakfast in her breeks and shirt.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N: Please, share your thoughts about this chapter with me, short ones or long ones.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Charlotte's Tumbling Time Travel: Homebound**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters on Outlander, I'm just borrowing them for the story.**

 **Author's notes: Again, I want to thank you all for your very encouraging reviews. Thank you so so much! Here comes chapter 3.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Jamie and Claire had just sat down at the large rectangular breakfast table with Jenny and Ian when Lottie arrived. Jenny and Ian's son, Young Jamie, had already had his breakfast in the kitchen and was playing contentedly on the floor in a corner with several whittled animals in the shape of a horse, a dog and a fox. He certainly was a charming lad and Jamie was looking forward to getting to know him. He was planning on whittling a new animal for him as soon as he had the time. But settling Lottie in at Lallybroch had to come before that if any of the adults were to have any peace in the near future, he figured. Jamie looked over his shoulder at the sound of someone approaching the dining room. He was sitting with his back to the entrance but when his sister and brother in law's expressions changed from waiting to astounded he got a sinking feeling in his gut. He turned around on his chair to see for himself what had caused the looks on their faces. In the doorway stood his young charge, wearing a man's breeks and shirt. Slowly he wiped a hand across his face in exasperation. Why couldn't she simply avoid this sort of attention, he wondered.

"Uh, good morning, Lottie," Ian said, sounding like he was trying to sound casual, but not quite succeeding.

"Good morning," she returned his greeting.

With her head held high she strode right past Jamie and Claire and plumped down on an empty chair.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

The silence in the room was deafening. No one answered her question. Jenny and Ian couldn't quite shirk the expressions of surprise from their faces and Claire looked like she knew doom was approaching.

"What are ye doing in those clothes, Lottie?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously, sensing something was up.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked over at Jenny, avoiding Jamie's stare and at the same time telling him she knew she was doing something wrong.

"That's not the clothes that I sent up for the lass to wear," said Jenny, wearing a frown.

Jamie nodded, already aware of the gown she had sent up.

"Is this what ye're willing to let yer ward wear? What's next, brother?" Jenny asked acidly. "Her deciding when she's to help out around the farm? Deciding when meals are supposed to be served around here, maybe? Based on when _she_ wants to eat?"

Jamie sent his sister a quick agitated look, wishing she would just be quiet. She could certainly be tiresome sometimes with her sarcastic remarks that wasn't helping things right now. Claire, who was sitting next to Lottie, seemed ready to intervene and shifted her weight so she leaned closer to Lottie at the table.

"It's not the proper way to dress _here,_ Lottie," she said with a hint in her voice saying that she didn't mean Lallybroch, but rather the 18th century.

At that moment Mrs. Crook appeared carrying a big tray with eggs and bannocks and coffee. She was about to set a plate in front of Lottie when Jamie raised his hand stopping her. He was going to have to insist that the lass put on the proper clothes that his sister had provided, unless he wanted to send the entirely wrong signals to both Jenny and Lottie.

"You get yerself upstairs and change into the gown that Jenny has provided ye with before you eat anything at this table, lass."

Lottie apparently didn't have any intention of doing that.

"I'm going to wear this so I can explore Lallybroch without having to lift impractical skirts that're in the way. I'm twelve, damn it, I can pick out my own clothes," she spoke in a surly voice between slightly clenched teeth.

Jenny looked like she couldn't believe her ears, like someone had just spit at the breakfast table in front of them and refused to clean it up. That hadn't been the case of course, but Lottie had just cursed and that wasn't something that young ladies usually did in this time.

"Simply unbelievable this," Jenny said and threw her hands in the air. "I went to the trouble finding her a proper gown that would fit and this is how she acts…"

Lottie suddenly banged her fists against the table, eyes flashing with bottled up anger as she glared at Jenny.

"I never asked for anything from you!" she hollered. "I don't want it! I wouldn't wear anything coming from you if my life depended on it, you tyrant!"

Even Ian seemed to react to her behaviour now because he let go of his cup of coffee and dropped his jaw slightly. Jamie had reached his limit though and two seconds later he was on his feet and had crossed to Lottie's side of the table. He grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, which was easier now that she wore a shirt, and pulled her to her feet. With a gasp Lottie's feet connected with the floor and she was dragged from the room.

* * *

Lottie was dragged from the dining room so fast that her head spun. It was then that it began to dawn on her what she had just said and done. She hadn't planned on yelling at Jamie's sister but when the woman had started to interfere and, once again, insult her, she hadn't been able to stop herself. Soon she was upstairs in her room and the door was banged shut behind her. Jamie glared at her and she knew she was in deep trouble now.

"I'm gonna give ye a thrashing, lass, and I think ye're smart enough to ken why."

Lottie gulped. Her anger had been replaced by worry and she glanced at the gown and bonnet left in a unconcerned heap on the floor, looking very sad.

"I...I…"

"Yes? If ye want to speak then I advice ye to do it rrright now, because I swear I have a mind to just bend you over without questions," he said, looking very strict.

"I don't like the dress and you're going to punish me for it?" she asked innocently in a shaky voice, in an attempt to avoid the feel of his hand or belt on her hindquarters.

Jamie tilted his head and something dangerous glinted in his blue eyes.

"Dinnae even try it, lass. The punishment is not fer refusing the gown, and ye know it. It's fer insulting Jenny. Ye could have declined wearing that gown and we could have discussed it, but no, ye chose to yell and insult ma sister once again. And after she's tried to help give you something ye need. Because ye _will_ need more clothes, there's no question of that. Almost everything ye owned was left at Leoch, after all."

Lottie gulped audibly. She was starting to see his point, and that was never good for her in this situation. It usually meant he was going to get his way and punish her like he had just promised.

"But I didn't like the dress…" she started but Jamie interrupted her.

"Och, nonsense. Ye just made it perfectly clear in the dining room that ye refused it because it was Jenny who had given it to you. Not because you didn't like it."

Lottie lowered her eyes and stared at the floor. And I haaad to say that, she thought and sighed. Truth was she didn't really mind wearing 18th century dresses so badly, but she hadn't been willing to wear a gown, accompanied by a stupid bonnet for children, where Jamie's sister had been the cause of both. She felt sure the woman had picked out a gown and bonnet for her just to make sure she wore something uncomfortable, because that was the way the woman operated.

"Or am I mistaken?" Jamie questioned her in an authoritative voice.

She shook her head but didn't meet his gaze.

"Then come here," he said and she could hear the swoosh of him pulling his belt from its loops.

Lottie looked around the room, not sure what she was looking for. Perhaps an escape route, but she knew there was no point in trying that. She was a fast runner but Jamie was faster and would catch up to her pretty fast.

Jamie had now crossed the small room and put his leg up on the bed. Lottie miserably scuffed over to him and before she had had a chance to think or dread any further Jamire had lifted her and deposited her over his knee. The punishment was delivered swiftly and with determination. Dreading the others downstairs hearing her howl or bawl Lottie tried for as long as she could to remain stoically silent. It didn't last long though and when the sixth smack of the belt landed she heard herself become vocal and beg him to stop. He didn't stop right away though, but kept it up a while longer. Finally, a full minute of bawling later, Jamie finally placed her back on her feet.

Lottie cried and wiped her tears on the sleeve of her shirt, which was hanging widely on her arm, having been too big for her from starters. Jamie grabbed a straight backed chair in the corner and placed it so it was facing the bed.

"Sit," he said calmly, pointing at the chair.

She sat down very gingerly and grimaced her already blotchy face as she did so. Jamie took a seat on the bed and locked eyes with her.

"No more boorishness towards ma sister, ye hear? She doesn't deserve this attitude from ye, lass. She really doesn't, even though I ken she can be difficult. Now, you act disrespectfully towards her again and ye'll answer for it, you hear?"

Lottie sniffed in response and blinked to drive the tears away. She knew he meant what he said. The trouble was just that she knew herself too, and she knew she couldn't just decide to like someone who acted the way Jamie's sister did. She could try to avoid her though and she promised herself she would. Maybe that way she could avoid trouble. She changed the subject quickly.

"It's not that I hate the clothes girls usually wear here. Accept the corsets," Lottie added, "I'll never wear a corset. I will wear the gown," she pointed at the heap of fabric on the floor. "But please, Jamie, don't make me wear _that_." She pointed at the bonnet next to the gown. "I'll die of shame if I have to wear it."

Jamie looked from Lottie to the bonnet and back again.

"She sent that up?" he asked with a small grin. "Well, Jenny does have a vindictive side to her."

Lottie frowned confusedly at him, not sure what he was getting at.

"Jenny used to hate wearing bonnets herself as a lass, however our father loved to see her in them and thought they made her look adorable. He made her wear them until she was finally old enough to refuse."

Jamie seemed to think it was amusing that his sister had sent it for Lottie to wear. Lottie didn't quite share his feelings but was too sore to object or care much at the moment though. Jamie stood up and moved towards the door.

"You won't have to wear it," he said to her relief. "But ye'll put the gown on right away and come down for breakfast while there's any left. And Lottie?"

She looked up.

"Like Claire said t's not common for lasses to wear breeks and shirts and ye'd best avoid attracting attention to yerself by walking around in unusual clothes. There'll be things that stand out about ye anyway that ye willnae be able to hide so's t's best not to help matters out, aye?"

She understood what he meant. She wouldn't be able to hide certain things that separated her from others here, even if she tried. She wasn't like most girls, just like Claire wasn't like most women. She hoped she would be able to convince Jamie at a later time to let her wear men's clothes on occasion though. They were usually more comfortable and sometimes certain situations called for more comfortable clothes.

Sighing as she pulled the gown over her head she looked longingly over at the bed. She wanted so much to just curl up there and deal with her pain and humiliation alone in her room, instead of having to go downstairs. She knew Jamie would have none of that though so she finished getting dressed and started to make her way to the dining room. She could only hope she hadn't completely fallen from everyone's grace as a result of her outburst. Well, perhaps she had fallen from Jamies sister's, Mrs. Murray's, grace, but that didn't really concern her. Especially since she was sure it had already happened before this morning.

To be continued

* * *

 **A/N: So, here we are again at the end of a chapter. Please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Charlotte's Tumbling Time Travel: Homebound

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters on Outlander, I'm only borrowing them for the story.

 **Author's notes** : I'm sorry it's taken me this long to post an update. As you probably guess I've been very busy. I have however written a little now and then to make sure the update got out and now it's finally here. I have the rest of the chapters planned for this story so I do know where it's headed. The problem is to find the time to get it down. But I'm determined to continue with my writing about Lottie. Please be as kind as you've been the last three chapters and send me a few of your thoughts on this chapter as well. Thank you so much for your support!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Lottie had sat on a hard wooden chair for the last hour and forced down bannocks and eggs. At first she had tried to just sit and refuse breakfast but judging from Jamie's stare it hadn't been a good idea and she had ended up chewing and swallowing despite her wishes. No one at the table had questioned her about her constant squirming in her seat, thank God. But she could tell they all knew she had been punished and she felt her face flush now and then.

It was a giant relief when she was finally allowed to slip out the front door into the fresh morning air. It was, however, only permitted if she collected the eggs and fed the chickens. Two chores she didn't mind doing since they meant she could be alone for a while.

She ambled over to the chicken coop to collect the eggs, absentmindedly swinging a plaited basket on her arm back and forth. Today was Quarterday. The adults had discussed it during breakfast and as far as Lottie had understood all of Lallybroch's tenants would be coming to the estate to pay what they owed, and also to greet Jamie and Claire and herself. She was looking forward to meeting them and to see how such an event as Quarterday actually worked. She had already decided to stay as far away from Mrs. Murray as possible all day long, since she figured that was the best thing to do for the sake of her backside.

When she was finished collecting the eggs she dropped them off in the kitchen and headed for the stairs. Jamie hadn't told her she was to be confined to her room but she suddenly felt like laying down, on her stomach that was. Heading through the dining room she then entered the parlor. Just as she was about to start climbing the stairs two steps at a time she heard the sound of someone sobbing behind her. Instead she tiptoed over to the sofa and peeked over the back support to see who was behind it. There was Young Jamie. The ash blond four year old was seated on the floor biting his fingers nervously. He met her curious gaze with big brown eyes but didn't look the least bit startled or surprised by her sudden presence.

"Hi, " she said with a gentle smile. "What are you doing behind the sofa?"

"Hiding," he sniffed.

"Oh. From who?" She asked.

"Mrs. Crook. She wants to bathe me." he said with a look of disgust.

Lottie's lips formed an o in understanding and she sat down on the floor next to the little boy.

"I splashed water on her so she threatened to smack me...I'm hiding now," he explained. "Dinnae tell, pleeeaase," he pleaded with her.

Lottie grinned and ruffled his hair.

"I won't tell. But don't you think she's forgiven you by now? It's probably all forgotten. Maybe you should just go find her and have your bath?"

Young Jamie shook his head almost frantically.

"No! Hate the water. It's dangerous...and wet!" he said it so loud that Lottie was almost convinced Mrs. Crook would be arriving soon enough anyway.

After some more light conversation Lottie soon figured out that the small boy's disfavour of taking a bath wasn't only about the feeling of getting clean, which like most little boys he didn't like at all. It was in fact also about fear. He was afraid of water for some reason and desperately wanted to avoid it.

"But...can you swim yet?" Lottie asked, now seated next to him on the floor behind the sofa, peeking out now and then to keep a lookout for Mrs. Crook.

He shook his head no, but then revealed his cluelessness on the subject by asking:

"Swim?"

Lottie understood. She understood that Young Jamie didn't yet know it was possible not to sink in water. He hadn't seen anyone swim, or he didn't remember having seen them do it, and he was too little for anyone to have had the chance to teach him yet. She came to a decision.

"I'm gonna teach you to conquer the water," she said determinedly, but judging by the look of confusion on his face she quickly added, "make you stronger than the water so you don't have to be afraid."

This news lead them into a discussion about what swimming actually little boy wore a skeptical expression and didn't look completely convinced that it was something that was actually possible for him to do. Lottie did indeed find it difficult to explain such a thing without being near some real water, but she finally ended up sprawled on the floor boards in the middle of the room flinging arms and legs up and down like she was swimming, Young Jamie laughing hysterically next to her. What neither one of them knew was that Jenny Murray watched them from the doorway. She remained there until Young Jamie crawled onto Lottie's lap and she began telling him a story. Then the proud Highlander woman quietly tiptoed away to the kitchen.

* * *

Two hours later it was time to open the gates of Lallybroch for Quarterday. Lottie stood next to Claire who stood beside Jamie greeting all the people arriving, some on foot and some in wagons and on horseback. Food had been prepared and Jamie and Ian had prepared ledgers and documents in the library so they would be ready to receive the rent in there. Jenny, Claire, Mrs. Crook and also Lottie, to some extent at least, had been busy in the kitchen preparing the food. It wasn't an activity that exactly thrilled Lottie but she didn't think it would be a good idea to challenge Jamie more today by refusing so she had participated. Now she found herself being introduced to person after person and family after family. At first she hadn't been sure how to act in such circumstances. She cast a glance at Claire who discreetly bent her knees slightly and Lottie understood the hint. On wobbly legs she managed to curtsy, and continued to do so as more and more people arrived and greeted the two new people at Lallybroch manor. Jamie introduced Claire as the lady of Lallybroch, and Lottie as his ward Charlotte. It all felt almost ceremonial, but she didn't mind. She thought the whole thing was sort of exciting. Jamie smiled at her and she felt that she belonged beside them both.

As the flow of arriving visitors grew smaller Ian came over to them.

"I thought the Shaws were coming?" he asked, directing the question to Jamie who nodded towards the archway.

"Aye, and so they are now."

Lottie spun around and saw a straight backed man and a pretty woman enter the yard. They were both in late twenties. The man was tall and held his head high. He smiled warmly at people around the yard as he greeted them. The woman was blond and wore her hair loose around her shoulders. They both had sunburned faces and looked like they were used to honest and hard farm work outdoors. After quick stops to say hello to other tenants they headed over to the stairs to welcome the Laird of Lallybroch home. Jamie shook the man's hand and nodded politely to his wife.

"Bryce, it's good to see ye. Ye too Minerva. I hope ye're both well."

The man nodded calmly and the woman smiled.

"Aye, thank ye. Welcome home, my Laird."

"Thank ye, it's indeed good to be home. This here is my wife, Claire," he gently put his hand on the small of Claire's back and she inclined her head at them both in greeting. "And this is my ward, Charlotte. Lottie this is Mr. and Mrs. Shaw." He met the friendly and calm gazes of the couple and smiled. "They're old friends."

"Hello," she greeted them and did her attempt at curtsy once more, this time with a grin at her own clumsiness.

"Pleasure is ours, Mrs Fraser, Miss Charlotte," said Mr. Shaw and inclined his own head at them. He then turned to Ian. "Ian, good to see ye too."

"Where is Coinneach" Ian suddenly asked. "He's not with you both here today? Not sick I hope?"

The woman shook her head. "No, unfortunately he couldna come today. He had neglected work to tend to at home," she explained.

"Neglected schoolwork, if I ken him correctly?" Ian chuckled humorously.

Mr. Shaw chuckled equally with a twinkle in his brown eyes.

"Ye're not wrong. It's schoolwork _and_ farmwork actually."

The adults all snickered as if they recalled a common fond memory.

"Aye, well, I sure remember what it was like to be in school. Spent half my time trying to get out of doing schoolwork at home," said Jamie with a mirthful expression.

"Aye, and the other half weaseling yer way out of going there at all, as I recall," Bryce Shaw added and Jamie nodded as he laughed and Ian clapped Bryce on the back in a friendly manner.

"Really, you were that bad?" Claire asked, interrupting their playing.

"Well, he wasnae exactly alone though," Minerva Shaw spoke up with a pointed look at her husband and Ian.

Claire met her gaze and they smiled knowingly at each other before heading inside the house.

"Are you coming, Lottie?" Claire said, waiting for her to come along.

She shook her head and looked at the sky.

"I think I'll stay outside a little longer, you know, avoid the crowd in there."

Her plan was to also avoid Jenny for as long as possible, but she didn't think it was a necessary detail to add as her reasons right now. Claire nodded.

"Stay out of trouble," she added with a pointed look before heading inside with the others.

Lottie snorted at her admonishment, finding it absolutely unnecessary. She noticed some of the girls from different families starting to gather in a cluster in the courtyard, and started to consider going over there to say hello. As she descended the steps she was interrupted by the sight of a young boy of no more than eight years old discreetly snatching a bannock left to cool down from a table. He didn't have time to take the first bite before a big man, who looked like his father, gabbed the boy and slapped him hard across the face.

"Ye put that back, ye cheeky wee bastard!"

He slapped the boy again, so hard that he almost fell backwards. Lottie felt her blood start to boil. Having experienced the same treatment at the hands of Mrs. Ham at the orphanage in her own time she knew how much it hurt both soul and cheek to be struck. She wasn't one to wait to intervene and was between the man and the boy in no time.

The man took a surprised step back at the sight of the young red haired girl stepping between him and his prey.

"Who the hell are you?!" he yelled as soon as he found his voice. "Get outta my way, lass, or you'll get the same as him."

Lottie grinned at him, hoping he would try. As he saw the grin spread across her face rage grew in his and he tried to grab her. She ducked out of his reach and put her foot in front of his, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground with a grunt.

"Why, ye little…"

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Claire's voice interrupted him. She quickly came down the stairs and placed herself in front of Lottie, giving Lottie a "what did I just tell you?" look. "Is there a problem, mister..?"

"MacNab, and yes. This lass intruded when I was disciplining my lad here fer stealing bannocks."

"It was one bannock," Lottie interjected, trying to stand next to Claire so she could be heard, instead of being forced to hide behind her. "And you beat him for no reason!" she said agitatedly.

Claire hushed at her and continued.

"Oh, and it was necessary to strike your boy for that, was it? There are plenty of bannocks, Mr. MacNab."

MacNab just scoffed affronted and ignored her comment

"She also deliberately felled me…"

It was like the embarrassment of the situation he was about to admit suddenly hit him, and he stopped mid sentence with a swallow.

Lottie listened as Claire appeased the situation and finally convinced the man that it would be for everyone's best if she took the boy off his hands and into the house. As Claire turned to head inside Lottie attempted to say she wanted to stay and talk to the group of girls, but Claire didn't agree this time and instead insisted that she come inside with her.

"You had your chance but enough is enough. I told you to stay out of trouble and you didn't listen."

"But what was I supposed to do? He was beating him?"

"You could have come and got me or Jamie, but no, you had to jump in the middle. Haven't we warned you not to on so many occasions, Lottie? Now, you're coming inside with me. Let's go."

Lottie could see there was no way out so she followed Claire inside. To her great dismay the first familiar person they ran into there was Jenny Murray. Typical, Lottie thought. Claire got right to explaining the situation between the father and the boy that had taken place outside but Jenny seemed very unaffected by it all. Not that her lack of care surprised Lottie at all, it seemed very typical of the woman actually.

Next thing the spotted Jamie making his way through the crowded room with a glass of wine in his hand, happily greeting people from left to right as he went. Lottie waved to him and he headed towards them with a concerned expression. He spotted the boy's bruised back as Jenny lifted his shirt to inspect it.

"Who did that?" he asked with a frown.

Jenny gave him a quick glance and quickly dropped the boy's shirt back into place.

"Not for ye to worry about," she dismissed him. "Mrs. Crook will get ye a wee bite," she said, and sent the boy away to the kitchen.

Lottie couldn't believe it. Jenny had just sent the boy away as if food would help him when he was being abused. She didn't seem to care almost one bit about what had just happened outside and Lottie just couldn't keep from saying something.

"How can you be so heartless?" she said a little too loud, causing some heads to turn. "You really believe food is gonna save him from another beating?"

"Excuse me?" Jenny said, arms crossed over her chest. "Heartless, ye say? I have a mind to show ye heartless but I willnae do that. Jamie?"

She looked angry but also hurt and Lottie realized she had just stepped in it again. Jamie's big hand fell on her shoulder and she flinched slightly. She looked up as he handed his wineglass to Claire and offered an apologetic look to his sister.

"I think it'd be best if ye headed up to yer room, lass," he said in a quiet voice and she didn't protest. She let him lead her past people through the parlor filled with the buzz of talking adults and giggling children. On their way to the staircase Jamie grabbed a book from a table. When outside her room he pushed the door open and gave her a small smack with the book cover to get her inside.

Inside she turned around and met his gaze. At least he didn't seem terribly angry.

"Well, lass. Ye just cannot seem to stay out of trouble today."

She opened her mouth to object but he held up his hand.

"I ken MacNab is no descent man, and I believe whatever ye saw him do to his wee lad. But whatever ye think of Jenny I ken she has the boy's best interest at heart. And sometimes one actually can begin to solve a great problem by starting with a wee bite to eat."

Lottie shrugged, not sure what else to say in the situation. Perhaps he was right, and perhaps he wasn't.

"And if it willnae be enough then I promise you I will handle it. I feel confident all will be well with the lad, Lottie. But I think it's best if ye stay here until dinner tonight. To avoid any further conflicts happening. Aye?"

Lottie shrugged again and pursed her lips.

"Yes, Sir," she said casually, doing her best to pretend she didn't care either way. Deep down she was disappointed though. She had been looking forward to seeing Jamie and Ian handle the collecting of rent in the most professional way, as well as meeting the neighbors of Lallybroch.

Jamie nodded and handed her the book he had grabbed.

"Something to occupy yerself with, lass. Claire will be up to check on you later, and I will get you when it's time fer dinner."

He turned and was about to leave.

"Jamie?"

He stopped.

"Yeah, lass?"

"Who was that boy you asked Mr and Mrs. Shaw about? Coin...nea…?"

"Coinneach Shaw, ye mean. Aye, he's Bryce and Minerva's lad. About yer age, a year or two older maybe. A bonny lad with a mischievous trait to him. When I last saw him the top of his brown head came about up to my chest hair."

With those words he shut the door and Lottie lay down on her stomach on the bed and cracked the book open.

Her first day at Lallybroch hadn't exactly turned out the way she'd thought it would.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N** : Please send me some of your thoughts on this chapter and how the story is progressing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Charlotte's Tumbling Time Travel. Homebound**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters on Outlander. I'm just borrowing them for the story.**

 **Author's notes: Hello and sorry for the long wait between updates. I want to thank you all for being so supportive with your reviews on the story. You might think that they don't make a lot of difference, but they really do. All of them. Now that it's summer I have more time to write so I'm planning on doing just that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Lottie rolled from her left side to her right side with quick movements, leaving the sheets completely bundled up underneath her in bed.

She saw it all so clearly: herself standing under the Lallybroch archway carrying a satchel with her belongings, Jamie wearing a broken but resolute expression and Claire crying. Finally last but not least there was Jenny Murray standing behind the couple with a satisfied smirk as Lottie slowly trudged away from the estate. She now had nowhere to go and was completely alone in the world. No family and no friends and she had to walk to the nearest town or village to try and find somewhere to sleep. If she even made it that far without running into a highland wolf …

Lottie awoke with a jerk and a loud gasp. She was bathing in sweat and had a labored breathing like she had just run up a steep hill. Disoriented she gazed around the dim room wondering where she was. She soon comprehended that she was in her room at Lallybroch and exhaled slowly to calm down and get her heart to stop beating like a hammer.

"It's okay," she said to herself in the dimness of the room.

Next morning Lottie hurried to get into her dress and go downstairs to retrieve a basket. She hurried outside to collect the eggs and brought them to Mrs. Crook and the servants in the kitchen. It was the day after Quarterday and she was eager to pay her dues this morning, for some reason. She recalled some strange but distant nightmare she had had during the night, but it was already fading slowly into nothingness. She went outside again, this time with a bucket full of food for the dog and her puppies in the stable. It was left over food from the evening's festivities that Mrs. Crook had handed her when she had asked if she could bring them their breakfast. She was excited to see the puppies' adorable faces when she served them such goodies.

The stable was empty except for two horses in their stalls that occasionally made snorting noises to make their presence known. Lottie entered and grinned as she picked up the black and white puppy and put him in her lap. He immediately started to chew on the sleeve of her dress. After a short cuddle she put him back on the floor and reached for the basket. She lifted up the big flat plate with leftover meat and potatoes and let the puppies dig in. Mother dog got a smaller plate of her own to avoid her eating all the food herself. She was still nursing her babies and seemed pretty famished a lot of the time due to that. The blue merle puppy and the white and tan one munched eagerly on every scrap within their reach as Lottie watched them with a content grin on her lips. The small black and white pup made his way to the plate and tried to dig into the food, but just as he was about to sink his little teeth into a small piece of meat the mother, who had already finished her breakfast, suddenly grabbed him by the neck and lifted him. With the puppy crying and whining in confused protest she quickly carried him away from the plates and from his two siblings and dropped him in a corner. She then returned to watch over her two other pups.

"Why did you do that?" Lottie asked with an angry glower at the mother. Not expecting an answer she instead got up and carried the black and white puppy back to the plate, where she made sure he got a big piece of meat. The mother didn't protest and lay down and watched.

"Poor little one, you're so thin one could think you never got any food at all."

When they were all finished the little black and white puppy curled up in Lottie's arms and fell asleep. It was strange how much puppies actually slept during a day. They didn't really experience that much at all during their first month, she realized.

She threw her long red haired braid over her left shoulder and stroked the puppy's head affectionately. A squeak came from behind her, where the door was, and when she looked around she saw Claire enter. She was dressed in a brown woollen skirt and a beige and white top and her hair was put up. She approached Lottie with a smile and decided to squat down next to her and her friends.

"Good morning," she greeted Lottie with a touch of her shoulder.

"Good morning," Lottie responded. "Have you seen them before? The puppies, I mean. Aren't they just the cutest little creatures you've ever seen?"

Claire watched them with a smile and nodded.

"Yes, they are. Jamie said you're growing attached to them already."

Lottie didn't try to deny what she knew Jamie had already noticed. A part of her still wanted to object to the puppies moving away, but she had a feeling it wouldn't make much difference.

Claire suddenly jumped to another subject.

"So, how do you like Lallybroch?"

Lottie didn't even have to think about her answer before responding. Her feelings about her new home were clear to her.

"I love this place. It's beautiful and calm and beautiful and…"

Claire laughed out loud at her enthusiasm.

"Yes, I love it too. It will be a wonderful home to both Jamie and me and you, I'm sure. But I can't help to notice that you don't seem to get along very well with everyone living here."

She left the statement hanging in the air a little to give Lottie time to react. Lottie wet her lips while she thought about what to say. Of course Claire had noticed she didn't get along with Jenny, Jamie couldn't be the only one who'd noticed that. She and Claire just hadn't had time to talk about it yet.

"She doesn't like me so I don't like her either. Why is that so strange to everyone?" she asked with a disturbed frown. "And don't try telling me she likes me, because I'm not blind, you know," she added defensively while she met Claire's slightly surprised golden eyes.

Claire took a breath and pinned Lottie with her gaze.

"Well, Jenny seems like a very resolute woman who is used to having a lot of responsibility on this farm."

"I'll say," Lottie added drearily.

"She strikes me as a person who doesn't find it easy to change her mind about a person once her mind's made up."

"Agreeing with you there too," Lottie said sourly.

Claire sighed.

"Does that remind you of someone very close to you, perhaps?"

Lottie felt her mouth fall open. She wasn't one to misunderstand sarcasm and she knew right away who Claire was referring to.

"You think I _'m_ doing that to her now?" she asked. "But I…"

"You judge people very fast and the first impression you get of them is the one you keep. Jenny might have done the same to you and I'm not saying that's fair of her, but nothing is going to get better between you if one of you doesn't decide to give the other a chance."

Lottie looked at the black and white puppy that had fallen asleep in her lap with its little paws covering its closed eyes. Perhaps Claire had a point.

* * *

Jamie entered the Laird's room with a sigh of exhaustion and slumped down onto the bed. The family had just had dinner and some wine afterwards in the parlour. After one glass he had excused himself and headed up to bed. He was tired after a full day's work and felt it would be a good idea to get an hour's extra sleep. He gazed tiredly up into the ceiling and felt his thoughts begin to drift. This was the room that had been his father's when he had been alive. It had been sort of sacred so Jamie hadn't visited his father in this room very often, but he used to sneak in when his father was out in the fields working. Now he didn't have to sneak in anymore and he felt a little sad thinking about it. He could just picture his father seated at the desk, sleeping in the bed and standing looking out the window of this room so clearly. It felt strange to think of himself as the person to fill his father's shoes now. How could he? How could anyone?

Things weren't exactly good between himself and Jenny and he didn't know how to put it right again. It wasn't unusual for the two of them to get into disagreements with each other though and he indeed felt sure they would solve their differences eventually, so it wasn't an immense concern that needed to be immediately dealt with. The relationship between Lottie and Jenny was a more pressing dilemma according to himself. Today had actually been all right between the two of them. No big disasters or accusations had happened, but it was sill clear that they didn't accept one another. Jamie was well aware that his sister was stubborn, just like himself, and that Lottie was both stubborn and that she easily judged others, but he had hoped they would have taken to each other by now. Jenny liked kids and Lottie longed to be loved by adults in her life, so this rift between the them was utterly stupid and unnecessary. He knew they would like each other if they could just put the past behind them. He wished for Lottie to feel at home at Lallybroch and the only way for her to truly feel at home would be if she and Jenny accepted each other, he knew that because he also knew that Jenny was never going to leave Lallybroch. It was her one true home in all the world. Not to mention that her presence was very crucial to the estate itself.

The door opened and Claire entered. She didn't look quite as tired as he felt, but close to it. She started to undress down to her shift and get ready for bed as he watched her with interest. Now and then she cast a grin his way.

"I spoke to Lottie this morning," she suddenly broke the silence. "About her and Jenny."

He raised both brows.

"And?"

"Well, I hope she's now willing to give her a chance, but I'm not completely convinced." She folded up her dress and placed it neatly on the chair and started to let out her hair.

"I noticed she spends a lot of time in the stable with the puppies."

Jamie nodded and half sat up in bed propped up by his elbow.

"Aye, she loves those puppies. She's been giving me constant hints that she doesn't think they should be sold, but I cannot oblige her in that wish. We simply cannae keep three puppies at Lallybroch for no other reason except sentimentality."

Claire nodded in understanding and came to sit beside him on the bed.

"But perhaps...Lottie could keep _one_ as her own?" she suggested softly and gazed into his blue eyes.

Jamie cocked his head and a mischievous grin spread on his lips.

"Ya think so, aye? Been pondering that for some time, have ye?"

Claire smiled back at him and half raised her brows. It was an obvious yes to him and he leaned forward and kissed her gently on her soft lips.

"I've thought of it too, Sassenach. I just havenae decided whether or not it's a good idea yet. "

"I think it would help Lottie now that she feels new here at Lallybroch. Help her focus on the positive, I mean."

Jamie nodded.

"Aye, I ken she'd be thrilled. But that's not reason enough though."

Claire positioned herself so she could lean her back against his chest and he let his arms circle her soft form.

"But I suppose it would be good fer her to have something to take responsibility fer. And I guess a dog would be suitable for that purpose. If she asks I'll tell her I'm thinking about it." he added.

He felt Claire relax in his embrace and kiss his forearm lightly. It didn't take long before he heard her breathing slow and felt her go limp in his arms.

* * *

Lottie hurried out to the stable the next morning, eager to bring food to the mother and puppies. The red and white puppy and the blue merle were scurrying around the stable floor, getting into all sorts of trouble under the watchful eye of their mother. Lottie set down the tray on a stool and glanced around searching for the last of the puppies, which was nowhere in sight. He was the smallest of them all and was the color black and white.

"Where is the last of your babies, girl?" Lottie asked the mother who looked up at her and licked her mouth hungrily. She glanced at the tray and back at Lottie again. "Can't you think of anything else but your stomach when your child is missing?"

But the dog didn't seem concerned at all and simply strolled over to her breakfast and got ready to start digging in. She didn't get to start though before Lottie yelled no with an added stomp of her foot to reinforce the ban. The mother jumped and returned to her blanket with her head lowered and lay back down.

"Not until he's found."

Lottie began to worriedly search the whole stable for the poor little missing pup.

"Here puppy," she attempted to encourage him to come out. "Where are you? Please, come out and have some food."

An uneasy feeling was growing in her stomach and that wasn't good at all. Where had the puppy gone? Had the mother carried him away and forgot where? She looked up as Jenny entered the stable to fetch a bridle for a horse.

"What are ye doin?" she asked as she spotted Lottie crawling around on the floor. "Get off the floor, lass, unless ye feel like helping out with the laundry later today after ye get that dress of yers all dirty."

Lottie glowered at her over her shoulder.

"I'm looking for the third puppy. He's missing and I have to find him. Not that something like that matters to you." She muttered the last sentence quietly to Jenny wouldn't hear.

"If ye mean the black and white one then Ian took him out back to to put him out if his misery a little while ago," she said insouciant.

Lottie flung herself off the floor with a loud gasp. When Jenny saw the expression of shock on her face she added:

"And ye do best to not go out there and disturb him now…"

Lottie didn't wait to let Jenny finish her sentence. She dashed right past her and outside behind the stable to where they kept the chopping block and ax. She got there just in time to see Ian raise the horrible instrument high over his head, ready to strike it down and kill the black and white little puppy yelping unknowingly on the block.

Lottie shrieked and threw herself at Ian, pulling his arm down. "Don't you dare do it, you jackass!"

She felt Ian flinch at being insulted by her and tense the muscles in the arm she hang onto. He felt surprisingly much stronger than she had expected. He looked down at her with a grim look, then shook her off gently but determinedly and lowered his arm.

To be continued

A/N: I think the story might get two more chapters before I wrap it up. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Charlotte's Tumbling Time Travel Adventures: Homebound**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters on Outlander.**

 **Author's notes: So, here is chapter six. Again thank you for your encouragement in your reviews and for favoring the story. I think the next chapter is going to wrap up this story.**

 **Chapter 6**

Ian eyed Lottie with a serious look in his eyes, like he wanted to tell her what she had just done wasn't acceptable to him. It wasn't that Lottie wasn't at all affected by the stern look on his usually friendly face, but she was also furious, as well as scared. She wasn't scared for herself or for what Ian would do to her if he didn't like her reasons for yelling at him, but for the little puppy's life. Ever since she could remember she had loved and cared about animals. She had constantly badgered her father for a dog, or a cat, or a horse of her own. It hadn't necessarily have to have been one of those particular animals, she could have been happy with a parrot or a canary or something else as well. But it it didn't matter, because her father had said no. He hadn't said no with the purpose of making her unhappy or disappointed, but he just didn't like animals very much and didn't want them in the house. Lottie had been disappointed every time and promised herself not to give up. She had known that swaying her father's mind wasn't something that she often succeeded with, but she hoped that when it came to the subject of animals that he could be swayed for once. He hadn't been.

"Give him to me!" she demanded and reached for the whining puppy on the block. Her voice shook and she wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye.

Ian flung out one steady arm and kept her at bay. He gave her a confounded look, like he didn't understand what the hell she was doing, and it angered her even more. Wasn't it obvious that she was trying to save the puppy's life? Didn't he know the atrocity he was committing? It didn't seem like it, no.

"Stop it," he said firmly. "Explain to me why I should hand him to ye when I dinna have any reason to, lass. I dinna ken yer reasons fer doing this. Only you do. So explain."

He handed her a handkerchief to dry her wet eyes with, and she accepted it. She took a breath when she realized he wasn't about to suddenly attack the puppy now that they were talking, and she started thinking. Ian actually didn't seem like the kind of man to just kill a dog for no reason.

"Why are you doing this? Did Mrs. Murray tell you to kill him?"

He stared calmly at her, his brown eyes not showing any emotions at all.

"Why would ye think so, lass?"

Lottie looked from his brown long hair, down to his feet, or rather foot, appraisingly.

"Because I didn't think you were the kind of person who would just kill a defenseless pup for no reason."

Ian continued to scrutinize her with that level look of his. It was starting to make her feel uncomfortable, for some reason. Finally he turned around and lifted the black and white little pup from the chopping block, placing him on the grass. He then took a seat on the block himself. Lottie saw her opportunity, squatted and picked the pup up into her protective arms.

"And ye think that my wife is that sort of person who would kill him fer no reason." It wasn't a question, but a surmise of her opinion according to him. "I think it be about time ye and I talked, Lottie."

Sensing she was about to be given a lecture, and perhaps an earned one, Lottie turned away to avoid his gaze and collect strength.

"Lallybroch is a farm," Ian started.

Lottie rolled her eyes.

"Really, I hadn't noticed!" she said sarcastically.

Ian crossed his arms over his chest and eyed her daringly.

"Are ye gonna drop that tone or am I going to have to show you I can take a page from Jamie's book?"

Lottie gulped at that, figuring he meant the rather painful page from Jamie's book that she had been read a couple of times. She cradled the puppy who was now settling in her warm embrace and turned facing him again.

"Jenny isn't the devil ye think she is, lass," he continued. "But I'll return to that in a minute. Now, I gather ye think I brought this wee one out here to kill him fer no reason, huh? Well then I can inform ye, lass, that that isna true. Like I said, this is a farm and animals we keep here have to be able to contribute somehow, be useful. If they're sickly then they canna be useful, and then it be our responsibility to not let them suffer. Have you noticed anything that stick out about this pup?"

"He's smaller than the others. But he's not sick," she said and pressed his small form tighter against her chest.

"He's smaller because his mother's pushed him away," Ian explained patiently.

Lottie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Pushed her child away? How could that beautiful mother dog do that to one of her defenseless babies? How could that be a natural thing to do for a dog?

"W-why?" she stammered.

"Survival. He's the weakest of the three o them. She feels she doesna have enough milk to feed them all enough so they can survive so she pushes away the one that's small and weak and doesn't feed him. That way she can have enough milk to feed the other two and hopefully they will survive."

Lottie's heart ached for the poor black and white pup in her arms. He suddenly gave a loud moan of contentment and started to settle down for a nap there, and Lottie felt warm tears roll down her cheeks.

"So that's why you meant to kill him?"

"Aye." Ian leaned forward and put both hands on his knees. "He would have starved to death otherwise. So, yer instincts were right. It's true that I dinna kill fer fun." He cleared his throat. "And neither does Jenny, I'll tell ye."

Lottie looked away.

"I ken you dinna like my wife, Lottie. Why don't ye?"

Lottie thought about what to answer that wouldn't sound too harsh but also wouldn't be a lie.

"She's hurting Jamie," she said. "And she doesn't even seem to care about that. I thought she'd be happy to have him back at Lallybroch, I mean, hell, he's returned. And anyone who's ever lost Jamie must be thrilled to have him back, I mean, I know I would be."

Ian nodded seriously at her, like he understood exactly what she meant.

"Aye, Jamie's a pretty special person. He's been my best friend ever since we were lads. I can see that he means a great deal to ye, lass. If the two of ye didn't share a bond you wouldn't be stirring up all this trouble fer yerself because of yer love for him, after all."

He crossed his arms again and peered almost curiously at her.

"And aye, Jenny and Jamie are fighting a bit right now, as ye've noticed, lass. It's not Jenny's intention to hurt him, nor is is Jamie's to hurt her. They fight because they both have Fraser blood in their veins, which is an ingredient for a feisty temper. They've always been like this, ye ken. Ever since they were bairns. They will work things out between them, like they always do. But ye willnae help them do that by sticking in the middle of their fight like ye do now."

What the man was saying was starting to reach Lottie's mind and she frowned at his reasonable words.

"Okay," she said with resignation. "What about him?" she asked with a nod downwards at the puppy in her arms. "I can't let you kill him. It's not right."

"Why not?" Ian asked, his chest swelling as he took a deep breath of fresh morning air. "I just explained to ye that he's the weakest of them all and that the mother willna feed him anymore. How will ye save him from starvation, lassie?"

Lottie thought about it for a moment. She realized she had a chance here to save the puppy. Ian wasn't totally against the idea but she was going to have to convince him. He wasn't the type of person to let her have the puppy for free without fighting for the privilege.

"He's old enough to eat real food. He doesn't only have to drink milk," she said and stroked the puppy's soft head with her thumb.

Ian shrugged indifferently.

"That be partially true, aye. Usually they drink milk longer than just four weeks, but I have kent puppies that have started to eat real food around his age and survived, aye. But sometimes the mother's instincts take over and she prevents the pup from eating that food as well, by carrying him away from the plate to prevent him from having any."

Lottie fingered her lips in contemplation.

"Then I'll stay with him while he eats every meal and make sure he gets food. I promise. Then he cannot get exposed to that. He'll be my responsibility, I swear. Just don't kill him, please, uncle Ian."

The word escaped her mouth before she realized it had. She hadn't been told to call him that by him, or anyone else. But it had just felt right. It had surprised him as well, but he chose not to comment on it.

"Ye'd better. I'll mention this conversation to Jamie and it'll be up to him to decide."

Lottie acknowledged his decision with a quick nod before heading back to the stables, carrying the still sleeping puppy.

* * *

When Jamie heard about the incident behind the stable he sighed exasperatedly at Lottie, wondering what to do with her. To her relief he wasn't against the idea of her caring for the puppy though, and gave his permission.

"So, I can keep him forever? He's mine?" Lottie asked excited.

"Aye well, like I've said so many times before, lass, Lallybroch doesna need more dogs at this time."

Lottie's shoulders sank and she lowered her green eyes to the grass. They were standing outside the corall and Jamie had just been about to go inside to work with one of Lallybroch's younger horses.

"Howeveeer, " he added.

She quickly noted the mirth in his voice and looked up.

"There's a chance ye could get to keep him...if ye show me responsibility fer what it means. That's the condition. That and one more thing."

Lottie's cheeks started burning with excitement. She wanted to jump up and down but settled for just throwing her arms around Jamie's middle in a big hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she cried into his shirt.

"I'm pleased ye're happy, lass. But like I said, there're two conditions to consider."

He gently pushed her back a little so she could meet his blue gaze.

"First, like I said: the dog is your responsibility. When ye live on a farm like Lallybroch everyone has to contribute and help out. You have chores but you will also take care of your dog. Ye'll train him, feed him and make sure he doesna get into trouble."

Lottie nodded. All that was a piece of cake if it meant she could have him. She would want him to have a good life and felt confident it wouldn't be any trouble at all to take care of him.

"I promise," she said.

"It would be your dog and yours alone," Jamie added. "No one else should have to lift a finger to help care for him."

He climbed the wooden fence into the corall and landed with a thud in the dirt on the other side.

"What's the second condition?" she asked, peering curiously at him.

"That ye try getting along with Jenny."

Lottie pursed her lips in contemplation over this second condition. After her conversation with Ian she had felt better about Jenny anyway, which was good considering Jamie's demand.

"Do we have an agreement, lass?"

She climbed up on the fence and reached out a hand for Jamie to shake. He grinned at her.

"It's a deal."

* * *

Later the same day

"He is simply impossible."

"Who is?" Ian asked patiently, recognizing from the exasperation in her voice that his wife was about to start an angry rant.

"That brother of mine of course. Who else?" Jenny continued angrily. "He has gone and promised the lass a dog. To cheer her up and make er feel welcome, I suppose. Incorrigible, that's what he is. Does he really believe that she will care fer the poor thing? If he does then he has a real insight about to come to him."

Ian got up from behind the big desk in the library with a small grunt and hobbled over to a bookcase. He was looking for the familiar French dictionary he always used when cousin Jared insisted to write to them in French now and then.

"Really, Janet, don't ye think it's time to leave yer resentment fer Lottie in the past. Let it go? It isna really about her anyway, is it?"

Jenny pinned him with a glare that said she couldn't believe he was questioning her.

"And what do ye suggest it's about then? Go ahead, tell me, since ye're so perceptive," she said with raised brows.

Ian sighed. Sometimes being married to her wasn't easy. He knew Jenny was angry with Jamie for not sending word to them that he was alive as well as insulting her upon arriving. Not to mention the way he insisted on just running all over her with decisions about Lallybroch ever since he came home. They needed to have it all out between them soon and be done with it.

"If ye ransack yerself just fer a minute you'd ken that ye're not really angry at the young orphan that yer brother has brought home, but at him. Talk to him, Jenny. Give him the tongue lashin that ye think he deserves and be done with it. But ye should seize taking it out on the lass."

He had spoken his piece. He spotted the dictionary he wanted one shelf up and as he reached for it he heard the door slam shut behind his back. Perhaps Jenny was actually beginning to come to her senses. That was usually the case when she started slamming doors instead of answering back to him.

* * *

The upcoming days Lottie was practically dancing on clouds around the estate. She took the utmost care of her puppy, not because Jamie had told her she had to, but because she wanted to. She could tell how he quickly began to take to her more and more, and almost expect her to be bringer of his food, rather than his biological mother. She had to admit she loved the closeness she could experience to the little pup since he depended on her so much. Since Ian seemed to know a lot about dogs she asked him about what kind of food she should give him, and he seemed happy to answer her. Jamie and Claire both knew a lot about raising a puppy too of course, but then again, to Lottie they knew about most things in the world. Jenny seemed slightly less grouchy at times, but other times she was the same as before. It didn't matter that much to Lottie though since she was so happy that she didn't let it affect her much. She did her best to be nicer to Jenny than before, or at least not ignore her as must as she had done before. Little Jamie was delighted by the dog, that now spent more time indoors than outdoors. The two of them would play tag in the parlor, until they were ushered out the front door by Mrs. Crook who didn't appreciate having a puppy inside the house.

Three days after she had been given the puppy Lottie decided it was time to name him.

"He has to have a name," Claire said when she and Jamie were seated on the front steps, watching the black and white puppy being fed some roasted ham by Lottie. Lottie was seated tailor styled on the dusty ground, not caring at all that she was getting her dress dirty. The puppy came first on her list of priorities right now and her clothes were far down the list. She had a piece of meat in the palm of her hand, ready to be handed to him after being torn apart into smaller pieces.

"How about Áite?" Jamie said, and glanced at Lottie to see if she had picked that word up yet. The pup had a black circle around his left eye, which couldn't be missed by anyone who looked at him. It made him look like he wore one of those glasses meant for only one eye.

"Which means?" Claire asked impatiently. She hardly spoke any gaelic yet.

"Spot," Lottie said with a smirk at Jamie. "I guess you're thinking of this circle around his eye?"

"Aye, correct. Looks like he's wearing a monocle."

They all contemplated that suggestion while watching the little fellow tumble around uncoordinatedly, sometimes accidentally landing on his side with a yelp.

"No, I don't think it suits him, " Claire broke the silence.

"Me neither, actually," Lottie filled in with an apologetic smile at Jamie who just shrugged.

"Ach, dinna fash. Ye'll think of something in due time."

Lottie had a hunch that the name would eventually come to her, like a strike of lightning, and decided to let it be for now. It was late in the day and she still had to feed the horses and mock out the stalls. Life at Lallybroch was no walk in the park, that was for sure. She didn't mind having chores to do to help out, most of the time anyway, but she was starting to feel like she wouldn't say no to a morning where she would be free to sleep in. It felt like there was always something that needed to be done, either around the farm or in the kitchen. The only time that the family really took the time to rest was in the evenings after supper. Then everyone would gather up in the parlor by the fire. The adults would have some wine and talk, or listen as Jenny read a book from the study out loud. She did that practically every night. She would read books that Lottie's father had read to her back in her time, or in the future, depending on which way you looked at it. Stories of adventure like Gulliver's travels by Jonathan Swift and Robinson Crusoe by Daniel Defoe. Sometimes she would feel more like reading poetry. Lottie who wasn't much for reading herself had usually never heard of the poems Jenny read, but she had to admit that she enjoyed listening to whatever Jenny's choice of the evening was. Jenny would sit in an armchair close to the fire place with the book in her lap, and little Jamie would be seated on the floor on a sheep fur pelt next to her armchair, Jenny running her left hand through his short hair. Jamie and Claire would nestle close to each other on the couch and Ian would lean back in a second armchair on the opposite side of the coffee table with his foot and wodden leg resting on a stool. Lottie would sometimes take a seat next to Ian, or bring up a chair next to the couch. She'd try to sit still and stare ahead, like she was thinking about something completely different than what Jenny was reading, but after a while she'd find herself leaning closer to not risk missing anything. Wee Jamie certainly didn't have any problems hearing over the sound of the crackling fire though, she guessed, since he always got to sit so close and everything.

When Lottie had finally mocked out the last stall she sat the rake down in the corner with a puff of air, then wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She had basically been doing chores all morning, but now she was finally done. Before heading inside she had to superwise as the puppies ate their lunch, to make sure her own poor pup got the nourishment he needed. She sure was looking forward to some free time now. It was hot and she was exhausted. She knew Jamie was thinking of going hunting later this afternoon, maybe she'd ask if she could come with him. Not that she could shoot a rifle, but she desperately wanted to learn. She hadn't asked if she could yet though since she figured it was better to take one big request at the time.

She shut the stable door behind her with a crack and sauntered across the yard, heading for the cool air inside the manor and hoping to find Jamie there. The warm summer day was at its fullest bloom with the birds singing in the trees around Lallybroch, bees buzzing and sheep bleating. Just about to take the steps two at a time she stopped at the sight of Jenny exiting the house carrying a big empty basket for clothes and linens. A glance to the right told her she was about to take down the recently washed laundry that had hung on the lines to dry in the sun for the past two hours and bring it inside the house to be sorted after who owned what garment. Small feet tiptoeing quickly to keep up announced the arrival of little Jamie close behind his mother. He squinted against the warm mid day sun.

Jenny descended, closely followed by her son, clinging needily to her skirt. She didn't take her eyes off Lottie until she stopped in front of her to glower at the state of her dress. Following the woman's far from pleased stare Lottie noticed how dirty she was from being on her knees so much all morning playing with the puppy, not to mention she had been distracted thinking about puppy names when mocking out the stalls so she had accidentally ended up getting hay and some manure on it when performing that chore. She grimaced.

"Do ye find the cleaning of dirty clothes to be a cheerful thing ta do, lass?" Jenny asked with a brow raised in clear annoyance.

Lottie was about to say no but didn't get the chance to.

"I certainly dinna find it so, despite all the fun I get to have with it. I'm pretty sure Claire agrees with me. I just finished tendin to the laundry mere two hours ago."

Lottie cleared her throat. As usual Jenny was making a fuss about some little thing she had done and was making it sound like she had attempted to murder someone.

"What's your problem, Mrs. Murray?" she asked with a quake to her voice, trying to sound respectful, but at the same time not let her trample all over her with her stupid authority. The woman certainly had a lot of that, she had to admit that.

Jenny pinned her with a hard look and set the basket down on the ground.

"My problem, lass, is that I dinna fancy doin it again just because ye canna manage to keep that dress of yers at least somewhat clean like us grownups do. It's the only one ye have at the moment and I keep washing it fer you over and over again and now it looks like it's going to need a cleaning again."

She put her hands on her hips with an expectant look on her face, like there was a correct answer that she was expecting Lottie to give her now. Lottie just wasn't sure what it was, or that she would be willing to give it. When she simply looked back at Jenny with a shake of her head the woman continued.

"Since I dinna feel like doing it fer ye then ye'll be doin it yerself. Ye can just march yerself over to that washtub and get to it. Go on now, lass."

"And just how am I supposed to wash a dress that I'm wearing, huh? Jump in there and start splashing? I won't even fit." Lottie said irritated.

"Ye have your shift underneath, do ye not? That'll do to wear while washing since yer not much more than a bairn anyway."

While Lottie was trying to get a grip on her feelings regarding Jenny's demand she found herself being herded towards the washtub on the small table in the yard. When she reached it and saw Jenny staring at her expectantly she made up her mind. She was definitely not about to wash her stupid dress, in just her shift, right now just because Jenny Murray had decided she had to.

"I've already done my chores for this morning. I don't feel like washing my dress right now, Mrs. Murray."

With her mouth slightly open in surprise Jenny surveyed her incredulously from head to toe.

"Oh, ye don't feel like it, do ye? Is that so? Well, let me explain to ye then, lass, that on a farm ye do what yer elders tell ye. And I'm yer elder," she added almost patronizingly as if she didn't know that, "So, washing is what ye're gonna be doing fer the next hour."

"It doesn't take an hour to clean one dress!" Lottie objected. "And l just told you; I've already done all my chores, so I shouldn't have to clean my dress right now. I have other things I wanna do, and cleaning isn't one of them. I can just as well clean it tomorrow instead of now. There's no point for me to do it right this minute. You're only trying to make me do it to be mean to me."

"Ye're no longer cleaning just yer dress, young lady. Ye're also cleaning tomorrow's sheets, fer answering back to me."

Lottie couldn't believe it. The woman was adding to her chores for no reason other than pure spite. She looked down at the washtub. The water was brown with dirt from the previous batch of dirty clothes and linens and needed to be replaced before being used again. Lottie was well aware that Jenny and Claire always used the last of the water to clean the dirtiest items like the diaper little Jamie still wore to bed. If one looked closely they could see a slight yellowness in the water surface, probably the result of the contents in his diaper.

"I won't. I'm Jamie's ward, not yours, and you can't tell me what to do."

"I dinna ken how my brother figures ye can look after a pup of yer own when ye canna even take responsibility fer yer own clothes," said Jenny with a tsk sound of disapproval. "I simply dinna think you can, and I will be telling him that as soon as I see him. We'll just see what gets to be the result of that."

In that moment Lottie saw red. Jenny was going to make Jamie believe she wasn't responsible enough to keep her puppy, just because she refused to let her bully her into doing unnecessary extra laundry. She would lose her dog. In rage she reached underneath the small washbasin, flung it up into the air and emptied its contents over Jenny Murray's head with a woosh.

She heard a piercing but slightly dulled shriek underneath the wooden washtub, before she took off running. Realizing what she had just done she ran as fast as she could. She didn't dare look back and see Jenny covered by the disgusting water. Instead she sped through the gate and headed up the hill and into the woods, without looking back.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think in a review, small or big. All are greatly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Charlotte's Tumbling Time Travel

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters on Outlander, I'm only borrowing them for the story.

Author's notes: Thank you for your lovely reviews on chapter 6. I thought I would be able wrap up this story in just one final chapter but as I was writing I realized it would be one very long chapter. Since I didn't want you to have to wait that long I decided to cut it into two pieces. So here is chapter 7. Please let me know your thoughts in a review, thank you.

I had to update this chapter because I realized I had actually missed a part the last time I posted this chapter. It wasn't supposed to begin with Jamie and Jenny meeting at the grave of Brian Fraser, it was supposed to start the way it does below now. So if you want to take the time you can now read chapter 7 like it was intended.

* * *

When Jamie came strolling back through the archway into the yard he was met by a sight he hadn't expected. A sight that made him take a deep breath before approaching the scene. He dropped the white petal that he had absentmindedly been tearing to pieces while walking and then strode over to the group. There stood Jenny, seething with anger, and Ian, Claire and Mrs. Crook surrounding her. Jenny's usually fair complexion was red and blotchy. Her upper body was soaked with dreadfully disgusting water that Jamie assumed had come from the washtub that lay toppled over on the ground next to her feet.

"What happened?" he asked warily.

He met Claire's golden gaze first and her eyes and pursed lips told him that he was about to experience an explosion.

Jenny quickly moved in front of the others and closed in on him. With narrowed cat like eyes she practically hissed at him.

"I'll tell ye what happened, brother. A certain wee, red haired lass happened! Now, I'm telling ye, Jamie Fraser, that if she's going to stay here at Lallybroch then ye'd better reign her in, or I'm going to strangle her."

Jamie raised both brows and pursed his lips at her melodramatic comments. His sister wasn't exactly known for her calm temper and meek ways.

"I havena said much on the topic of her behavior, but I'll stay quiet no longer," she said, moving closer to her brother with a finger pointed at his face.

Jamie flinched and pinned his sister with an angry glare of his own. His own temper was beginning to heat up and he did his best to quell it.

"Oh, ye havena said much? Ye might not have said everything on yer mind, Jenny, but ye've said plenty all right. And the rest ye've somehow managed to convey to everyone jist fine without explicitly saying it."

Jenny's eyes darkened and she tilted her head like she couldn't believe his audacity.

"So, ye're saying it's my fault she's behaving like a wee beast, are ye? Since ye've suddenly become such an expert at raising bairns I think you ought to just start providing a bit of discipline fer yer charge. Before she starts running even more wild than she already is. If that's even possible."

Jamie determinedy swatted her finger away from his face and felt his own frown deepen. He cast a glance at Ian and saw that his friend was sending him a pleading look. Ian knew there was more behind his wife's outburst and the way she was acting and Jamie actually suspected that too. Jamie then made a decision.

"Stop it," he said firmly, surprising Jenny, who had assumed she would get to yell uninterrupted for a while, and closed her mouth. He then pointed at the house. "Go get yerself cleaned up and meet me up by father's grave, we'll talk there."

Jenny was just about to protest at being ordered about when Ian hobbled up by her side and took her gently but determined by the waist, guiding her towards the stairs. She quickly shrugged him off, but stormed off in that direction anyway. Mrs. Crook quickly followed behind her, eager to find her a change of clothes.

Ian remained for a moment and turned to Jamie with an apologetic grimace.

"I'm sorry, Jamie, fer the way she's being. But ye know she's not totally wrong, the lass did in fact do something insolent towards her."

Jamie nodded.

"Och, dinna fash, Ian. I ken what she can be like. I think it's time she and I cleared things between us anyway."

Claire cleared her throat and looked at him with one quizzical raised brow of her own.

"You do remember our conversation last night, don't you my laird?" she said with sarcasm dripping off the last two words. "This all isn't just Jenny's fault."

He did remember the conversation. He wasn't suffering from memory loss, he felt like telling her, but decided against it. Claire had pulled the bed sheets, causing him to tumble to the floor, and then given him a lecture on his behavior towards mostly Jenny since they had arrived home. He had given it a lot of thought and come to the conclusion that she was right. He had been acting like an arse, and it was time to make amends. However, he was also going to have to make things clear to Jenny regarding Lottie. He was her guardian by choice, and perhaps also by the choice of providence, and she was going to stay at Lallybroch. He knew she wasn't an unproblematic child, not at all. She had a neck for speaking her mind, even when the smartest thing was to keep quiet, and she could be difficult to get along with. But he loved her, and Jenny was going to have to learn to get along with her.

"Aye, Sassenach, I do," he said dryly and turned to his brother in law with an exasperated sigh.

"Do ye ken what happened?" he asked without specifying that he was referring to Jenny and Lottie.

Ian gave a nod and moved over to put his wooden leg up on the second step of the stairs for a rest.

"Jenny said Lottie dumped the dirty contents of the washtub over her head in anger, after a dispute between them."

Jamie closed his eyes for a second.

"Hrrpmh. I can understand why she was so upset then. Totally unacceptable behavior of the lass."

Claire wore a worried look on her face and it was clear that the events that had transpired troubled her. Lottie had crossed a line that required repercussions from him and that always troubled Claire who didn't care for physical punishment, but accepted it because she had no choice.

"Jamie, please keep in mind that we don't yet know what happened between them before Lottie er...decided to splash Jenny."

Jamie tilted his head and gave her a slightly reprimanding look.

"It really doesna matter, Sassenach. I willna tolerate that sort of behavior no matter what words transpired between them before Lottie…did what she did. It would be wrong of me to just let her get away with something like that."

Claire sighed in resignation, seeing his point, and put her hands on her hips.

"So, what are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to talk to my sister and afterwards go find the lass. Or if she's lucky she'll have come back on her own when Jenny and I get back here and I willna have to go search fer her, which would probably ease my mood a little bit."

He wasn't looking forward to either conversation, but knowing fully well that they were both necessary he told his wife and brother in law he would see them in the late afternoon, and headed to his father's grave up on the hill.

* * *

By the time Jenny reached Brian Fraser's gravesite, where Jamie awaited her, she had calmed down a mite. She had changed her clothes and put up her hair into her usual pinned up braid of dark brown hair. Since it was getting chilly in the afternoon air she had also put on her grey cloak. Jamie wore his jacket and pants. He himself had calmed down some since their conference in the yard an hour earlier and he had had time to think. He deeply regretted having treated his sister in such a way as he had since he had come home to their beloved Lallybroch. He had acted like he hadn't even needed her, nor less had reason to be grateful towards all her and Ian's hard work while he, the laird, had been away. Claire had been right: If his father had been alive he would have given him a thrashing for the way he'd been acting.

Jamie turned around with a slight start as she approached him from behind.

"Jenny," he breathed out, relieved.

She gave him a small and awkward grin.

"Thought I was a ghost for a minute there?"

He didn't answer but returned the small grin with a crooked one of his own.

"Jenny…"

"Jamie I…"

They exchanged looks of amusement over their simultaneous talk and Jamie took a step forward.

"Let me speak first, please. I plan on making apologies, but before we get there I must first ask ye a question."

She was listening and raised both brows in anticipation.

"How come ye dinna like Lottie?"

Jenny took a step closer to him and held up a hand in the air as if warning him not to speak any more nonsense to her.

"Do ye ken what the lass did just before you arrived earlier, brother? She poured a washtub full of disgusting water over my head, without being the least bit remorseful afterwards. And she did that right after she disrespected me by refusing to do the chore I told her to do. Ye ken I willna tolerate that kind of behavior. Neither did father, in case ye dinna recall," she said pointedly.

Jamie flung his wrist dismissively and narrowed his eyes.

"Och, dinna go trying to distract me by bringing up mistakes I made as a lad now. I remember just fine how father handled things, but ye were no angel all the time either, Jenny, if my memory serves me correct."

Jenny gaped at him, then closed her mouth and nodded confirmingly. She was well aware of that too, but just didn't like to be reminded of it.

"I understand fully why ye're upset with Lottie fer doing that. It was wrong of her and I intend to make that clear to her just as soon as I find her. But Jenny you havena liked the wee lass from the minute we arrived through the gate and I want to ken why. She didna start out with pouring water over you, after all."

She stared at him at first, jutting out her jaw thoughtful, as if she was considering whether to let her stubborn side or her reasonable side win the battle within her.

"No, ye're right, she didn't," she answered with a sigh of resignation. "I suppose the lass herself...hasna been the real reason behind my dislike fer her." She spoke slowly, like her brain was reflecting at the same time as she talked. "There have been other reasons."

Jamie nodded.

"Aye, I thought so too. Though the lass can indeed be challenging, I ken that. I'm not saying she's a wee ray of sunshine all the time."

"Aye, brother, ye're right…I've actually been mad at you," she said.

Jamie held up a hand to keep her from going any further just yet. A chinking sound was heard as he took out a pouch with money from inside his coat.

"It's the rent from the tenants."

He handed it to her and she accepted the heavy thing. They were both aware he had acted with his heart in the right place, but without using his head when he'd made the decision on quarterday to let some of the tenants postpone paying their rent until better times. Such decisions were unfortunately not possible right now if they were to keep Lallybroch running.

"I was wrong not to consult ye regarding the running of Lallybroch since we arrived and I'm sorry fer it. Lallybroch still stands because of you and Ian, but I havena shown ye that I ken that. I wish to do it different in the future," he said in a serious tone of voice, hoping Jenny would feel the sincerity and remorse he felt.

Jenny dropped her gaze to the ground.

"I've been angry with you because of that, and also because of the way ye acted when ye came through that gate. Accusing me of having Jack Randall's bastard."

A slight edge returned to her voice as she spoke and she pinned her younger brother with a look of disapproval.

"Yes. I'm sorry. Truly," he said, ducking his head shamefully. "I spoke then without stopping to consider my words."

When hearing those words Jenny's eyes finally softened as she looked at him, and he smiled back at her with relief. He then went on with matters.

"Do ye ken why Lottie has been acting so rudely towards ye since she got to Lallybroch?" he didn't wait for her answer. "Because of fear."

He studied his sister's face as he spoke and saw her confusion in her frown. She hadn't known. In a way that was a relief to him too.

"Fear? Fear of what?" she asked incredulously and with mild irritation.

"Fear of losing the only home she's ever known since living with her father in London. She's afraid of us casting her out because you dinna accept her, Jenny."

Jenny stared at him doubtfully.

"Why would I solely be in control of who stays at Lallybroch? Ye're the laird after all."

Jamie nodded.

"Aye, that I am. But ye're the heart of this place. Don't ye ken that, a ghràidh? Lottie is an astute girl, she's noticed ye're important to Lallybroch, and to this family. She kens she needs yer approval."

She turned away and stood with her back to him for several minutes, contemplating his words before turning back. He gave her the time she needed and didn't speak until she was ready again. Her expression had turned to a tearful one when she turned back to face him, and the tip of her nose had turned pink.

"I have treated the lass badly," she said quietly. "You mentioned that her father's dead but I didna think much about it, or the hardships she's faced in her life before coming here. I should have given that some thought." she said with a guilty expression. "I can see that she adores ye though."

He looked away in mild self-consciousness at the words he knew were true.

"Well, aye, and I think you fell into her disfavor when ye and I quarrelled upon our arrival. I'm not defending her actions or ways towards ye but I can understand their origins. She's verra protective."

Jamie talked more and he told her the details about how he and Lottie had met that day. How he had pulled her into that bush when she was being chased by the redcoates and how he had injured his shoulder when trying to bring her to safety. Jenny had asked before how Lottie had come to be out in the woods in the first place and Jamie and Claire had told her and Ian that Lottie had run away from an orphanage, which was true, but not the entire truth of course. Jenny was very good at sensing when she wasn't being told everything and Jamie knew she was already aware he wasn't telling her everything about Claire and Lottie's backgrounds, or how they'd come to be in Scotland. But she didn't seem to mind though. She could see he was happy and seemed content with that. Jamie did however tell Jenny how Lottie had hid in the wagon when he had been sent out to collect the rent with Dougal and his men, in order to get to be with him, and how she had then stood up to Dougal when he'd found her there. And how the girl had fought to be by his side ever since they'd met.

Even though Jenny's guilty expression remained on her face during his talk, she still managed a smile at the end of his story.

"I'd love to have seen her stand up to Dougal," she said softly. "And I have wronged her, that's clear. I intend to make up for that," Jenny said, rubbing her nose with two fingers. "But I have also wronged you and I'm so ashamed of it."

Jamie stepped closer. This was the first he had ever heard of his sister being ashamed of something to do with him. He could see more tears appearing in her dark blue eyes and began to feel concerned about what she was referring to. Jenny then continued to tell him how she had partly blamed him for their father's death ever since he died, thinking that Jamie had angered Jack Randall at Fort William into beating him, and in doing so caused their loving father to have an apoplexy and die.

"But then out at the millpond the other day…You took off yer shirt." Her eyes had a look of distress in them as she looked at him. It was the look that he hated seeing in people's eyes when they saw his scars and it felt even worse now that the look belonged to his sister. He didn't want her to feel anguished by having had to see his back and thereby imagined the experience he had had that day. "and I saw the scars on yer back. Scars made by a lash laid down with such fury... "

"Dinna fash yerself about it any more," he said and looked away from her grieving face.

"It was me. It's my fault that Randall beat ye so."

"Ye dinna ken what yer saying!"

"But I do," she insisted firmly. "That day...that day when Randall came here, when he took me upstairs...if I hadn't mocked him that way, if I had given him what he wanted then he wouldn't have treated you like he did and then father…"

Being incapable of standing the look of anguish and guilt on his sister's face he pulled her close into a hug and felt her bury her face in his chest as she cried.

"Cry not," he said. "Don't."

He held her as she sobbed against his chest and at the same time marvelled over how small she felt to hold. He never saw her as small otherwise. She was and always would be a strong woman in his eyes.

"I did anger Randall at Fort William. And I've spent the last four years blaming myself fer father's death because of it," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"But now ye know better?" she asked with a sniff and slowly pulled back from him to dry her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Aye," he said with a smile. "Aye, I do. I know it's not yer fault. Nor mine either. There's a devil in that man that no one can influence. The only one responsible for putting father in his grave...is Jack Randall."

He could see his words were reaching her. It warmed his heart that they shared an understanding in this matter now. There was no point in her walking around blaming herself and him doing the same, when neither one of them could have predicted the events that would follow that day when Black Jack Randall first came to Lallybroch. He even understood that better himself now that he had said it out loud to someone.

"It does trouble me though, that ye went with him to save me, knowing he might harm you. I would have gladly died to spare ye," he said, feeling the same warmth in his heart that only a reconciliation longed for could bring.

To his surprise she cocked her head back and gave him a challenging look.

"And if yer life is a suitable exchange fer my honor tell me why my honor isna a suitable exchange fer yer life? Or are ye teling me that I may not love ye as much as you love me? Because if ye are then I'm telling you, Jamie Fraser, it's not true."

He couldn't think of anything else to do but to roll his eyes and chuckle at her drama. She certainly was fierce in an argument.

"Welcome home, Laird Broch Tuarach," she said with a big grin.

And for the first time since they had arrived Jamie truly felt welcome. Now there was only one last heavy thing to handle today, and that was go find Lottie and deal with her. They started heading down towards the house again, walking slowly downhill. Due to her condition, and also because he wanted to be close to her, Jamie took Jenny's arm to help steady her as she walked. He could see she was having a tougher time walking downhill than she would have had under normal circumstances, though not quite as tough as a lot of other pregnant women he had met.

"Jamie, if ye dinna mind then I'll be the one that goes after the lass," Jenny's voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned his head to look at her.

"Why?"

"Because I should be the one to talk her into coming back."

Jamie scoffed.

"I wasna planning on giving her a choice in whether or not to come back, Jenny."

"No, of course not but there is a necessary conversation that needs to happen between the lass and I. I should be the one to talk to her," she insisted.

Jamie could agree that it made sense but there were other obstacles to consider too.

"Aye, all right. Just be careful. It wouldna be good if ye were to go into labour out in the woods due to gallivanting about," he said with a disgruntled purse of his lips at her.

Jenny looked away with a brief snort.

"If I did give birth out there in the heather don't ye think I would be the one suffering from my own decision, and not you?"

"T's ye I'm thinkin of, clotheid," Jamie retorted. "And be sure to tell the lass I'll be seeing her when she gets back to Lallybroch."

* * *

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Charlotte's Tumbling Time Travel: Homebound

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters on Outlander.

 **Author's notes:** I apologize for how long it has taken me to finish this final chapter of this story but I wanted to get it all right. It is now finished and my plan is to write another story about Lottie at Lallybroch. I do however not know when I will start writing it, but it will happen at some point. Thank you all so so so much for your support through reviews, following the story and favoriting it. I really appreciate it and it has helped me stay motivated through writing the story.

Also, please note that I had to repost chapter 7 because I realized I had actually missed a part the last time I posted that chapter. It wasn't supposed to begin with Jamie and Jenny meeting at the grave of Brian Fraser, it was supposed to start the way it does now. So if you want to take the time you can now read chapter 7 like it was intended.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Lottie was trudging unhappily through the lush spring woods around Lallybroch. She wished she was just out taking a walk in the beautiful area but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't suppress the real reason she was out there alone.

"Jamie is going to kill me," she murmured to herself.

She sighed and wished she had doubled back and brought her puppy with her. At least then she would have had someone to talk to. Ah, hell. She figured she could just as well talk to herself. No one would hear her anyway.

"This is all that Jenny's fault," she muttered. "If she hadn't bullied me then I wouldn't have been so stupid and poured that water over her." She pursed her lips in annoyance. "I'm such an idiot, aah!" she berated herself and slammed her fist against a tree trunk.

She grumbled a couple of really bad swear words as she walked down the narrow trail and then looked at the sun. It was sinking so it must be getting late. It was probably 5 in the afternoon by now. Lottie knew where she was and she didn't have any problems navigating through the woods surrounding the Fraser home, but she'd rather not spend the night out here. Of course there was always the option to head back before darkness arrived…

"No way though," she said to herself.

Not that she was at all looking forward to facing Jamie but that wasn't the worst. It was worse having to see the smug look on Jenny's face as Jamie got hold of her to punish her. What if he would even give her a thrashing in front of his stupid sister? She would never live that one down. She'd have to hide in her room for the rest of her life then.

It was better to spend the night in the woods than going back. If she headed back tomorrow then maybe everyone would be so happy to see her unharmed and not eaten alive by wild animals that Jamie would refuse to punish her.

"Not likely but not impossible," she figured.

She looked around and decided it would be best not to stick to the trail if staying out was her plan. She looked to the right and saw a slope filled with Wood Anemones. She decided to head up there and see if she could find shelter under a spruce up on the hill somewhere. That way she would be able to notice people approaching. Deep down she knew there was a pretty big chance Jamie would come find her before darkness. He knew these woods like the back of his hand and she hadn't even gone that far. He could find her. When he found her he would probably either just grab any branch available and tan her hide right there, or take her back to Lallybroch and tend to it there. But right now she preferred not to think about that and pretend no one was looking and that her impending doom was far away. She started to make her way up the slope with her skirt hitched up to not trip on it.

When she had come halfway up the slope she stopped. There was the sound of thudding footsteps on the trail below her. She turned around slowly to not make too much noise, and what she saw made a chill run up her spine. Jenny was walking down there, and had already spotted her. She was looking right at her and she had stopped moving. Their eyes locked and Lottie wasn't sure what to do. Should she run? Should she stay? She understood Jenny must have a reason for coming out there but what? Besides Mr. Reid on her last night at the orphanage she had never seen a person more furious than Jenny a few hours ago.

To Lottie's surprise Jenny redirected her steps and headed straight off the trail and up the slope towards her. She slowly made her way closer, not without difficulty due to her pregnant state, but she moved sort of gently. Not like someone seething with hatred inside.

Lottie found herself remaining where she stood awaiting Jenny to reach her. She sank to the ground and brought her knees up to her chest, feeling rather small.

"So, here ye are."

Jenny stood looking down at her, blocking the sun from her face. Lottie slowly gazed up at the older woman's face. She looked serious, but not necessarily as mad as she had expected.

Lottie nodded up at her. Jenny stood there looking disapprovingly at her for a minute, but then she stepped to Lottie's side and by grabbing support from a fallen log next to them got down on the ground next to her. Prevented to bring her knees to her chest by her big belly Jenny chose to sit with her legs straight out. It didn't look very comfortable but she managed with a grunt.

"I've been following yer trail fer some time now."

Lottie was very surprised to see her out here. She had been expecting Jamie to come, not his sister.

"You couldn't wait to yell at me until I got back to Lallybroch?" she asked crusty.

Jenny poked her tongue against the inside of her cheek and looked almost amused over Lottie's question.

"This is sort of your fault, you know," Lottie continued sourly with a glare at Jenny.

"What do ye mean my fault?" Jenny bit back. "Ye pour water over me and ye think that's my fault, do ye?"

Lottie chose to hug her knees and take a breath. She didn't want to back down now. Her stubborn side was active inside her, but at the same time she was tired and sad, and a little regretful.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I do think that. You don't like me. You never have. And you tried to make me do more work than necessary...just to be mean to me."

Jenny pursed her lips and closed her eyes for a few seconds and Lottie looked away. She placed her chin on the top of her rather cold knees and focused on the settling sun.

"I came out here to find you, Lottie, because I think it's time ye and I talk…"

"I don't want to talk to you. And I'm not going back to Lallybroch. Go away," she ordered.

"Well, ye dinna have much choice so ye can just listen. I'm not responsible fer you throwing water over me and acting like a changeling. Ye're responsible fer that, and don't ye forget it."

"What the hell do you want from me?" Lottie snapped and whipped her head around to glare at the woman.

Jenny looked tempted to slap her, but she didn't. Instead she took hold of her arm.

"Don't ye ever curse at me, lass, do ye hear? Jamie's not the only one who'll take a strap to ye then."

Lottie nodded and gulped. She absentmindedly nursed her sore upper arm where Jenny had grabbed it while she listened. Once they had that settled Jenny continued a bit calmer.

"I have been unfair to ye, lass, and I regret it."

Lottie looked up and wiped at the disabordinate tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"When ye came here I was mad at my brother. He had heard rumours and acted on his fear of them being true, without using his heid. Then he hurt my feelings again by not consulting me about the runnings of Lallybroch at all. Ye didna seem to take to me whatsoever and I assumed ye wanted to show me that since ye acted so insolent towards me that first day, and on many occasions after that as well, " she added pointedly. "Therefore I took my feelings out on ye, and made ye feel unwelcome at Lallybroch."

Lottie blinked and stared.

"So, you don't want me to leave anymore?" she asked uncertain about the woman's motivations.

Jenny surprised her again by putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Mo cridhe, I've never wished fer ye to go. My brother loves ye, I can see that. And I would never want someone he loves to leave here. He deserves all the love he can get, and more. And I think ye have a lot of love to give. And so does he. Therefore it's good that ye've found one another. Ye're staying here and there's nothing more to it," she said determinedly.

Lottie's chest felt warm, despite the chilly afternoon spring air. So Jenny wasn't as bad she had thought then. She wanted her here. Feeling foolish now she stretched out her legs and put her hands in her lap, staring at them like they were something she had never seen before.

"I've been unfair too. I almost thought you didn't like Jamie. You were so angry at him all the time and I didn't want him to be sad. And I wasn't sure how you felt about Claire either, I mean if you liked her or not."

Jenny nodded.

"I admire how protective and loyal ye are, Lottie. They're fine qualities."

"Thank you, Mrs. Murray," She answered surprised. "I…"

"It's Jenny."

Lottie nodded and Jenny started to get up. She leaned on her side and put her hands on the log. Lottie hurriedly got to her feet to help her and Jenny gratefully accepted her hand with a smile.

"Sitting on the ground doesna seem to be something I ought to be doing anymore. At least not until this wee one has arrived."

They both brushed the dirt from their skirts and Jenny helped Lottie brush off some grass that had stuck to her back.

"There. Now, shall we head back? I think that brother of mine is getting worried about you."

Lottie bit her bottom lip and grimaced at the thought of facing Jamie when she got home.

"I don't suppose you could say you found me and that I had been eaten by a wolf or something, could you?" she half joked as they began to climb down the slope, supporting themselves against tree trunks and boulders.

Jenny grinned at her proposal and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, no."

"You don't suppose he thinks since we've already talked things out between us he won't have to punish me?" she asked hopeful. She knew the truth just as soon as she had spoken the words though, but also got it confirmed when she glanced at Jenny. "Didn't think so," she said with sloped shoulders and a deep sigh.

Jenny patted her back consolingly but couldn't help but grin. When they reached the trail they started to trudge back towards Lallybroch. One of them had slow and heavy steps because of the weight she carried inside her stomach, and the other one had similar steps because of the weight she carried on her shoulders due to her impending fate.

"Jenny, I'm sorry too. For everything," she added in order to not have to be too specific and have to start lining up every thought she'd had the last couple of weeks.

Jenny didn't comment. She just said:

"Let's go home."

* * *

Jenny opened the backgate and let Lottie through ahead of herself. Then she shut it and they both headed towards the big house. It really was a beauty where it stood in its grandeur: grey and proud. She had loved her old house in London, the one she had shared with her father all those years. But somehow she had to admit that she thought Lallybroch was even prettier.

Well, despite its loveliness Lottie wasn't really looking forward to arriving this time. She dragged her feet and kept trying to come up with new topics to discuss with Jenny to prolong their long walk towards the yard. Now and then she stopped to smell a flower or point and comment on something. Finally Jenny had enough and told her to just get to it and walk to the house.

"There's no point putting it off any longer," she said and put a hand on the small of the girl's back to urge her forward. "Just take the bull by its horns."

Lottie allowed herself to move faster with a sigh. They rounded the corner and entered the yard. That was when she spotted him. The sun had begun to disappear behind the mountain and it was early evening. Jamie had probably just fed the horses, which was her job to do. He was exiting the stable and when he saw them standing at the other side of the yard Lottie felt like she had just swallowed a huge block of ice. Their eyes met and Jamie's blue gaze seemed to want to bore a hole through her head. He looked very stern. Immediately Lottie felt tears prickling behind her eyes and she swallowed. She glanced at Jenny who stood next to her, shoulders pushed back and head held high. With a deep breath she tried her best to imitate her confidence before she approached her ferocious looking guardian.

"She came back without any fuss," Jenny said.

Jamie nodded and finally took his eyes off Lottie.

"Good," he said calmly. His eyes met Lottie's again and he gave a nod towards the stable. "Get inside, lass."

Lottie tried to breathe but it was like the air stuck in her throat. She started to pace nervously towards the stable entrance which Jamie stood in front of.

"Now," he said with a more raised voice, making her jump and scurry forward. She made her way past him slowly and cautiously at the door.

"This is one of those times you're going to enjoy this, isn't it?" she asked in a hoarse voice that she didn't recognize as she passed him. Jamie didn't take his glare off her the entire way. It wasn't until she had gone inside that he turned to Jenny.

She smiled knowingly at him, like she almost wanted him to ease up a little.

"Well, brother, she's home now, so ye can stop yer worrying."

Jamie nodded. He had actually been about to head out to find them.

"It wasna any chore to get her to come back. Not after we'd talked things out between us."

Jamie gave her a small smile to show he was happy they had returned and that everything had gone well between them. He really was. He was looking forward to not having his sister and Lottie be at each other's throats half the time at home from now on.

"Well, ye were right that it was a good idea for ye to come for the lass."

He sighed and pursed his lips in determination, then reached down and unbuckled his belt and strode into the stable with a final glance at his sister's slightly sympathetic face.

The stable smelled of hay, horses and manure and there was the sound of horses stirring in their stalls. Lottie had chosen to saunter over to the Lallybroch buckboard which had been parked inside this evening and sit down in it. She let her gaze wander over the floor with the occasional straws of hay here and there. The horses sometimes chewed with their heads hanging outside their stalls and tended to make a mess. Not to mention the puppies who tumbled around and got hay stuck in their soft fur and under their paws.

She looked up at the sound of the wooden stable door creaking and closing shut at the other side of the stable. She had subconsciously positioned herself as far away from the entrance as possible so it would take longer for Jamie to actually reach her when he entered. He was going to kill her, she thought. How could she have been so stupid as to empty that washtub over Jenny. She now watched as he crossed the stable with determined strides and belt dangling from his left hand.

"How many times, Lottie? How many times did I warn ye not to be rude to my sister? Hm?"

He stopped in front of the buckboard with both hands placed against the dashboard

and one foot on the mounting step. Unable to meet his austere eyes Lottie looked away from him.

"I told ye repeatedly to start anew and forget yer first meeting with Jenny, but you didn't."

"It wasn't easy you know!" Lottie spoke more loudly than she had intended. "She always…"

Jamie raised both brows.

"No, probably not. But not everything is easy in this world, lass. I ken she wasna fair to ye all the time but we're not talking about her now. We're talking you and yer decisions. I'm going to make sure that ye grow up into the kind of person who accepts responsibility for her own actions. Not someone who makes excuses. And we'll be taking one step in that direction right now. Get down from there."

Lottie flushed and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Jamie," she whispered. "I know I shouldn't have done what I did."

Jamie lowered his foot and stepped to the side of the buckboard.

"Aye. And fer yer information yes: a part of me will enjoy thrashing ye this time, lass. What ye did was mean and unacceptable. Ye will never do it again, to anyone."

As she turned around and started to climb down he grabbed her waist and lifted her to the ground fast. Unprepared for it her head spun a little but she quickly got her bearings.

"Not even if let's say a boy is mean to me and I had to defend myself?" Lottie asked. She figured she could just as well try to get Jamie's mind focused on other scenarios if possible.

"Bend over," he said with a sigh, nodding at the floor of the buckboard where you entered. She didn't press the matter more since she figured he was probably on to the reason she had asked anway. She turned around slowly and leaned forward to rest her arms on the floorboards of the buckboard. She gasped a little as she felt Jamie lift her skirts and soon the cool evening air hit her skin making her shiver. He grabbed the collar of her dress and pulled her up a little so her feet dangled a few inches off the ground. He then kept his firm grip keeping her in place.

She cried out as the first lash hit her bottom and tears appeared in her eyes immediately. There was no point in fighting them anyway. She felt guilty. She _was_ guilty even, and she was paying for her mistakes now no matter if she wished to or not, so she might as well allow her guilt to be seen and heard. Maybe then it would go away faster.

Jamie let the belt hit the girl's bottom ten times hard. He didn't intend to let the punishment last longer than necessary to get his message across to her, but he did intend to leave an impression on his charge's bottom that would last at least 24 hours. When her crying intensified Jamie figured she had just about had enough. He finished with five hard smacks with the belt as she bawled and kicked her legs. He then loosened his grip on her collar and she slowly slid down so her feet met the floor. She turned around and wiped at her face with her sleeve.

Lottie looked up at the now much more sympathetic face of her guardian. She stood there sniffing and tried to stop her tears from falling. It didn't work though and finally Jamie gathered her in his arms and hugged her close. She buried her face in his big and solid chest and wept a little longer. She felt very little for some reason, and she decided to let herself feel little for now. She wasn't alone, because he was there, taking care of her and making sure she did the right things, and that felt good. When she calmed down she drew away and he put his hands on her thin shoulders. They felt heavy and warm.

"All right, lass. You've paid fer today's mistakes. How do ye feel?"

She wiped at her nose and pursed her lips sourly.

"Sore," she grimaced.

Jamie grinned and raised his brows.

"Aye. I would be surprised otherwise. Ye're supposed to be sore for a while."

"I feel a little better too. Because you're not mad anymore now, are you?" she asked carefully, peering up at him while fingering her plait.

He shook his head and smiled at her.

"No, I'm not mad. But I dinna ever want ye to repeat the mistakes you did today, ye hear?"

"No, sir. I won't ever do it again. Honest. Not even to a boy," she added.

Jamie chuckled then.

"Well, perhaps that can be discussed if the situation ever appears where it's needed. Let's hope it never does. But I also mean running off into the woods. Don't do that."

A small puppyish woof was suddenly heard from behind them. Turning around they found Lottie's puppy sitting there trying to get their attention. Lottie had completely forgotten he was in the stable and felt a new pang of remorse in her chest. She picked him up and cuddled him in her embrace.

"Are you going to sell him now?" she asked and new tears pooled in her eyes.

Jamie looked surprised by the question.

"Jenny said she would talk to you about not letting me keep him since I was so irresponsible with laundry and my clothes."

Jamie appraised her quietly for a while. He wore an expression of blankness and was difficult to read at the moment.

"I'm guessing Jenny was pretty upset when she said that, aleannan, and that was why she said those words to you. You should ken that I expect ye to obey Jenny when she tells you to do something. When she told ye to avoid getting yer dress dirty then ye should have done what she said. The same goes when she tells you to do chores, ye simply do them. But no, I have no intention of sending this wee one away. So dinna fash."

He scratched the puppy behind his ear until it yawned and relaxed.

Lottie's chest felt warm, like there was a small fire burning in there. She was going to get to keep her dog. It made her so happy and she would have flung herself at Jamie again had she not held the little drowsy puppy in her arms.

"So, what have ye decided to name him? He has to have a good name after all," Jamie said good-humoured.

Lottie bit the inside of her cheek in contemplation. It had to be good, have meaning and be beautiful at the same time. It hit her almost right away once she had started thinking about it.

"Mathanas," she said.

Jamie put an arm around her shoulders and started to lead her towards the door.

"I like it, lass. Very agreeable and suiting. "

It was perfect. _Forgiveness._ Exactly what she had exercised today. She had no hard feelings towards Jamie's sister anymore. She had forgiven her and it was like she had learned how to understand her now and knew what she was all about. Almost like she had come home to Lallybroch once more, only this time for real.

* * *

Later that same evening when the family had all had dinner in the dining room they were gathered in the parlor for a relaxing time together. Lottie rubbed at her posterior as she walked, feeling the dull ache there even more now that she had been forced to sit on a hard chair the past hour. She didn't really mind though. It had been so nice sitting at the table chatting with everyone. Ian had been very cheerful and Jamie and Claire too. Jenny had been friendly and little Jamie had asked to sit on her lap several times. She would have happily allowed him to sit on her lap all evening if she hadn't felt the burning in her bottom so clearly and not wanted to make it worse by adding weight.

The conversation at the dinner table had been lighthearted and buoyant with the topics mostly being of the work they'd done around the farm during that day, some light gossip and Jamie and Ian reminiscing about old childhood memories. Lottie laughed so hard over one of their stories involving school books, a lake and a raft that she almost fell off her chair.

As they entered the parlor Jenny was ready to pick up the book she had been reading out loud to the family for the last couple of nights. It was Gulliver's travels and the book had just started to get exciting. Jamie took a seat on the couch and just as Lottie was about to gingerly sit down on a chair he stopped her.

"Did ye ken Lottie is a real natural storyteller?" he asked the others.

Claire of course already knew, having witnessed Lottie enthrall an audience before, but the others raised their brows in curiosity and admitted that they didn't know that.

Lottie sent a small glare Jamie's way since she hadn't been prepared for this sudden attention.

"Well?" Ian said, interested. "I certainly wouldna mind hearing a good story. Go on, lass. Sing us a song."

Lottie glanced hesitantly as Jenny who had taken her usual seat by the fireplace, like she always did when she was ready to start reading. Her dark blue eyes became more slit like as she grinned.

"Aye, tell us something interesting, lass. Dinna keep us in suspense."

She urged Lottie to start speaking with a quick wave of her hand and Lottie got to it. She told them a short story of a man and a woman who moved from the city and out into the countryside to make a happy home for themselves while overcoming various obstacles. It ended happily with the woman giving birth to a daughter. The story really wasn't anything special to Lottie but the others seemed to sit spellbound. All except little Jamie who was too young to appreciate such a story.

Finally they all burst into applause and Lottie took a bow with blushing cheeks. She didn't know why she had been nervous a few minutes ago. It certainly wasn't difficult to entertain this family.

"Tell another story! About warriors!" Little Jamie suddenly blurted and everyone stared at him before bursting out laughing.

"I dinna think so, young man, and where on earth did ye hear stories about warriors anyhows?" his mother asked him forebodingly, trying to hide a grin. He looked at his uncle but didn't say anything and Jamie's eyes grew round with playful guilt.

Mrs. Crook entered with refreshments on a tray and all the adults had their glasses filled. Jenny got ready to start reading and Lottie was just about to move from her spot in the center and grab a chair.

"The couch's already full so why don't ye come here and sit, lass?"

Lottie turned and saw Jenny motioning to the soft fur pelt next to her armchair. Lottie stared at her with her mouth slightly open. She wanted her to sit there? But that was little Jamie's spot and Lottie would always settle for a straight backed chair in a more secluded spot of the room, or possibly next to Jamie and Claire on the couch. Jenny seemed to read her mind for she picked her son up and settled him in her lap, then raised a brow in invitation again. Lottie glanced at Jamie from the corner of her eye and saw an expression of contentment on his face. Deciding that it was best to seize the moment Lottie strolled over to Jenny and slowly sat down on the soft pelt. Little Jamie seemed fully content with sitting on his mother's lap and looked like he was already getting drowsy.

With the sparkling, warm fire at her back Lottie ran her hand over the white sheep fur, reveling in the serenity of the situation. Jenny started reading and Lottie sat there, looking out at the faces around her. Claire was leaned against Jamie and Ian met Lottie's gaze with a smile at her that made her blush slightly. She knew what he was thinking, and to be honest she was thinking the very same thing.

After a while she leaned against Jenny's armchair and just listened as she read the story of Gulliver's travels. When she had just relaxed enough to actually see the story unfold before her mind she felt fingers running pleasantly through her loose strands of red hair and she sighed.

She was home.

 _ **The end**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Please let me know what you think of the ending of this story through a review. Short or long doesn't matter, I appreciate all reviews no matter their length. Perhaps you could tell me if there is anything in particular that you wish future stories about Lottie should include. What do you think should happen? Thank you all for your support!


End file.
